A REAL NIGHTMARE!
by Helga v Dijk
Summary: Isaac gets a nightmare, but is it really just a nightmare? Al his friends get killed one by one. Chapter 15 is up, Alex is the good for a change
1. The killing

Helga: Okay I'm gonna make this story a bit creepy  
  
Piers: Creepy?  
  
Helga: Yes creepy.  
  
Piers: Why?  
  
Helga: Because I'm in the mood for creepy things.  
  
Piers: Oh boy......that sounds creepy.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Now Isaac you'll DIE!!!"  
  
A razor sharp scythe swifted through the air aiming for a blond boy named Isaac. He stood there with deadly fear in his eyes.  
  
"Isaac! No look out!", an also blond boy named Ivan jumped before Isaac pushing him on the ground, but he couldn't avoid the blow for himself. The deadly scythe cut through his arm leaving the boy screaming on the ground.  
  
"Ivan NO!", Isaac and his other friends Garet and Mia ran towards Ivan who laid on the ground in a big puddle of blood. Isaac holds Ivan in his arms.  
  
"Ivan! Please say something!", yelled Isaac, "NO! You can't die! You hear me!".  
  
A nasty laugh filled the room. "What's the matter Isaac?", laughed the one holding the scythe, it was a woman named Karst next to her stood a man named Agatio with a big smile on his face. "Oh did I kill your little friend? Oh I'm so sorry", she said sarcastic.  
  
Garet's eyes filled with fury as he looked at the villians that hurt his friend, he drew his sword out and started running to Karst. "I'll get you for this!", he yelled.  
  
But Agatio also raised his sword ready to attack the fire adept.  
  
"Garet! Don`t do it!", screamed Mia with tears in her eyes, but it was to late, Agatio swifted his sword through the air and placed it in Garets stomace, "GARET!", screamed Mia and Isaac.  
  
The young fire adept chocked as his blood leaped on the floor, Agatio pulled his sword back out Garet's stomache and slammed him on the floor. He kicked the adept until he did'nt moved anymore.  
  
"Well that takes care of that", laughed Karst and she casted a finnal inferno on Garet. Isaac and Mia watched with fear in there eyes as they saw there friend vannishing in the fire attack.  
  
Mia felt on her knees to the floor. "No Garet, Ivan.......there gone.....gone".  
  
"Mia please we've got to run", said Isaac, and he tried to get up but he couldn' t, he was stuck. Mia looked at Isaac. "Okay", she said with a trembeling voice, and stood up running away. "Come on Isaac!", she yelled. Isaac tried again to get up but a stange force as pushing him back to the ground and so he couldn't move. "Mia!", he screamed, "I'm stuck! I can't get up!". Mia turned back to Isaac. "What?!".  
  
Quickly hasted Mia towards Isaac and pulled on his arm to get him up, but it was no use she couldn' t get him up. "Isaac I can't do it!", she said in panic.  
  
Isaac looked at Karst and Agatio, they started walking towards them.  
  
"Mia! There coming!", said Isaac also in panic. "Oh no!", cried Mia, "What are we going to do!?".  
  
Isaac looked Mia in her eyes. "Run Mia", he said. Mia looked Isaac back in his eyes. "No I can't leave you here behind". "I know you don't want to, but you have no choice! I can't move, but if you don't run away now, they kill you too just like they did to Garet an Ivan!".  
  
Mia stood up. "I know that I have no choice Isaac", she said calm, and that`s why I'm going to defend you against Agatio and Karst!".  
  
"WHAT?!", Isaac`s eyes spread wide open, "No Mia don't!".  
  
Mia casted glacier on the two evil fire adepts. But unfortunaly they avoided the ice attack.  
  
"Do you really think that you can stand a chance against us?", asked Agatio smiling. "Be a good girl and stand still", demanded Karst, "Then it wil soon be al over".  
  
"MIA RUN!", screamed Isaac.  
  
But Mia stayed right were she was, "I said that I'm gonna protect you Isaac", she said, "even if that means that I have to die".  
  
"Mia that's insane!", yelled Isaac.  
  
Karst laughed. "Well if that`s really what you want", and she raised her hand to cast a dragon fume. Mia turned to Isaac. "Goodbye Isaac", wispered she, "I'll never forget you".  
  
"Mia"......  
  
The Dragon fume casted by Karst hit Mia with full power, she screamed and fell on the floor. "NO MIA!", cried Isaac, "Don't hurt her!".  
  
Karst walked towards Isaac and pulled him on his hair, "To late little boy", she laughed as she pushed her scythe against his neck. "I'll finaly have my revenge for what you have done to my sister", she said.  
  
The scythe swifted through the air ready to cut Isaac in half. Isaac closed his eyes, "This was it", he thought, "This is the end, farewell mother, farewell my friends".....  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Helga: Whew my first chapter is finisht!  
  
Piers: First chapter? This looks more like it is the end of Isaac.  
  
Helga: Who told you that?  
  
Piers: So Isaac won't get killed?  
  
Helga: I'm not gonna tell you that, just wait and see.  
  
Piers: Okay, so this was the first chapter PLEASE REVIEW??? 


	2. The warning

Helga: Okay here is my second chapter.  
  
Piers: Wow.  
  
Helga: Right let's start.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"NOOOO!!!", Isaac woke up, he was sitting in his bed gasping for air, and looking around the room of the inn in Contigo.  
  
"It was a nightmare", Isaac said to himself, "Just a nightmare, but it looked so real". Isaac stept out his bed and walked to the window.  
  
"This is really the worst nightmare I had in my whole life", Isaac looked out the window, "But Karst and Agatio are real, last time on Jupiter lighthouse they almost killed me, and Ivan. "Thank God Felix came to rescue us", Isaac sighed, "But still......Karst and Agatio are still out there, trying to find us".  
  
"Isaac?", Mia came into his room, "Is everything alright? I heard a scream". Isaac turned around. "Oh hi Mia", he said, "It's nothing, I just had a nightmare".  
  
"A really bad one I guess", said Mia, "Your shaking all over your body".  
  
"It's was about Karst and Agatio", Isaac said with a trembling voice, he looked out the window again.  
  
"Oh", said Mia, She started to feel oncomfable, she had never seen Isaac like this, he looked so scared, he was alway the tough fearless leader but now he looked like a child that had awoken from a terrible dream.  
  
"Isaac it`s alright now", Mia walked towards her friend.  
  
Isaac looked at her, "There still out there Mia, and eventualy they'll find us".  
  
Mia tried to put a smile on her face, "Don't worry Isaac, we are with eight man now, we can handle them with ease".  
  
Isaac looked at her and smiled back, "Yeah you're right Mia, I just worry to much I think, They are no match for us".  
  
Mia laughed, this was the Isaac she knew: the fearless leader.  
  
"Thank you for cheering me up Mia", said Isaac. "You don't have to thank me", smiled Mia, "Now that you feel better I think I'm going to my own room again".  
  
"Mia wait", said Isaac.  
  
Mia turned back, "What is it Isaac?". Isaac looked Mia in her eyes.  
  
"I.....I want to"....started Isaac. Isaac looked again through the window and was shaking again.  
  
"Isaac?", Mia looked at the venus adept, "You're acting weird what`s the matter?" She could she that he was moving strangely and he had a red glow.  
  
Isaac turned back to Mia. "I don't know how to tell you this.....but".....  
  
"Isaac you can tell me anything, you know that", Mia putted a sweet smile on her face.  
  
"Alright then, it's that I",....Isaac stared to the floor.  
  
"Mia I....I love you".  
  
Mia looked Isaac in his eyes. "You mean that?", she asked.  
  
"Yes", answered Isaac.  
  
"I can't believe it", laughed Mia, "It's like a dream come true!".  
  
Isaac spread his eyes wide open. "You mean that you also".......  
  
"Yes", said Mia, "I love you too Isaac".  
  
Isaac walked to Mia and wrapped his arms around her. Mia brought her head close to Isaac's and there lips locked for a few moments.  
  
They were interupted by a stone that was trowed through the window! The glass scatterd everywere "What was that!", Mia looked at the broken glass that laid everywere on the floor. Isaac ran towards the window to look who throwed the stone but he did'nt see anyone.  
  
"There's no one out there", said Isaac confused.  
  
Mia`s eye fell on the stone.  
  
"Isaac look", she said, and she showed him a little note, "I found this next to the stone".  
  
Isaac walked to Mia, "Is there something written on it?" he asked. Mia nodded, "The note says:  
  
*****  
  
"You got away last time Isaac, but we wil be back".  
  
"So be prepared, we`ll kill your friends ONE BY ONE!".  
  
"You are with many warriors, but they can`t do anything when:  
  
THEY ARE ALONE!"  
  
****  
  
Isaac and Mia stood in the middle of the room without saying anything for a long time. "Isaac?", started Mia, "What are we going to do?" Isaac looked at Mia, she could she the fear in is blue eyes.  
  
A cold wind blowed through the window. "I don't know Mia", said Isaac after a while, "But I have a strange feeling that the nightmare I just had was not a normal nightmare". Mia looked at Isaac.  
  
"What do you mean?", she asked.  
  
"When I had the nightmare I felt like it was real, a real nightmare, maybe more like a vision".  
  
Mia started to panic, "But now what?"  
  
Isaac wrapped his arms around her, "Don't worry Mia, the note says that they will get us one by one, when we are all alone". "If we stay together nothing can happen". "I hope you're right", sighed Mia. "I really hope you're right".  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Helga: Well that's the end of the second chapter  
  
Piers: It's getting intressting.  
  
Helga: Oh it will get even more intressting, if you could know what kind of idea's I have for the next chapters.  
  
Piers: Okay tell me.  
  
Helga: No I won't.  
  
Piers: Whatever, so this was the end of the second chapter, PLEASE REVIEW??? 


	3. Felix get killed

The next morning..  
  
"So this was trown through the window?", Garet looked strange at the stone and the note. Isaac and Mia nodded.  
  
Felix smiled, "Isaac i`m sorry but i don`t buy it", and he walked towards the broken window looking through it, "The inn is not gonna like this". Issac looked angry at the other venus adept.  
  
"What do you mean: I don`t buy it?", he asked.  
  
Felix turned back to Isaac still smiling. "Come on Isaac", he laughed, "I know this is one of your stuppid jokes".  
  
Mia walked toward Felix and stood before him.  
  
"It is not a joke Felix!", she said angry.  
  
Ivan nodded, "I know Mia for some time now, and she is not this kind of fun, she`s serious".  
  
Mia turned confused toward Ivan, "What do you mean: I`m not funny?"  
  
Jenna starred at the floor, "So if this is not a joke we must be really carefull and stay together".  
  
Her brother smilled at her, "Nothing is gonna happen Jenna", he said as he layed a hand on her shoulder, "Isaac and Mia are pulling a stuppid joke on us".  
  
"It`s not a JOKE!", jelled Mia.  
  
"You know what i think?",said Felix, "I think Karst an Agatio won`t bother us again, because we already beat them, they are scared of us".  
  
Sheba nodded, "That may be so, but Karst really wanted to take revange on Isaac".  
  
Isaac felt oncomftable when Sheba said those words, he thought back on his nightmare last night, he saw how Karst and Agatio killed his friends, one by one, he saw how the blood fleeding on the floor, and again he felt that this nightmare was not a normale nightmare.  
  
"I`m going", interupted Felix Isaac`s thoughts.  
  
Isaac shock up. "No Felix, were are you going?"  
  
Felix smiled, "That`s non of your buisness".  
  
"Let me go with you", said Piers, and he walked towards the door.  
  
"I`m sorry Piers", said Felix, "I`m going alone".  
  
"But Felix, we better stick together because Karst`s note says that they would get us one by one", said Piers.  
  
"I don`t buy that shit", laughed Felix, "So don`t bother me, i`m going, and by the way: i`m not scared of them".  
  
The other adepts watched Felix as he walked out the door.  
  
"Isaac we should stop him!", said Mia.  
  
"Let him be", said Garet, "If he want to be alone then i`m sure he has he reasons".  
  
"Meaby you`re right", said Mia, "I just worry to much about that note".  
  
The adepts talked a few more minutes about the note and then dicided to let it rest, but Isaac could`nt let it rest, he did`nt understand his friends, it looked like they didn`t really believe him and Mia. After the adepts had left his room only he and Mia stayed behind.  
  
Mia looked at Isaac. "They don`t believe us? Do they?"  
  
Isaac nodded, "I have the same feeling", he said, "But wy?"  
  
"I don`t know", said Mia a bit deppressd, "I hope nothing bad is gonna happen".  
  
Isaac said nothing and looked at the broken window.  
  
Felix walked out of town on his onw.  
  
"If Isaac is not joking then were all in danger", he said to himself. "So i`m gonna explore things a bit around this town, and i want to do this alone, i don`t want to get anyone else in danger.  
  
Felix laughed in himself.  
  
"Only myself".  
  
Then he shudded his head, "No this is probable a joke, there is no danger".  
  
Felix walked in a forest it was getting dark in the forest, but Felix wasn`t scared of a little darkness, he heard noises al around him but he still walked on".  
  
Then suddenly two people jumped out the threes!  
  
Felix jumped back and drew his sword out. But the sword was slammed out his hands, and before he knew what hit him he fond himself lying on the ground. Felix tried to get his sword back, but someone stood on it. Felix looked up to see who stood on his sword, with fear in his eyes he saw the face of Agatio.  
  
"No! Not you!", Felix tried to get up but he was slammed back on the ground.  
  
"Felix, Felix, do you have any idea how stuppid it was to go out for a walk al by yourself, without any friend to protect you?"  
  
Felix looked up to see who had knocked him on the ground, Karst stood above him with a big scary smile on her face.  
  
"Didn`t you read our little note?", smiled Atagio.  
  
"No it can`t be!", said Felix with a trembling voice.  
  
Karst toke her scyte out and putted it on Felix, he felt the cold metal againt his neck ready to cut it.  
  
"No please no", Felix tried to get away but there was no way to go.  
  
Karst smiled and looked scary, "How does it feel Felix?", she asked.  
  
Felix eyes were full of fear and he curshed himself for being such a fool, for not believing what Isaac had told him. He trembled al over his body as the scyte cutted a little in his neck, a little stream blood flowed out.  
  
"Do you have any last words Felix?", asked Karst.  
  
Felix closed his eyes, "Alright you......you can kill....me", he said with a trembling voice, "But please.....leave my friends alone".  
  
Agatio laughed and kicked Felix in his stomache, "I`m afraid that`s not possable", he said, "We kill you and your friends".  
  
Felix screamed, and by accident he lifted his head a bit of the floor, what made the cut of the scyte in his neck even deeper, the blood out his neck leaped on the ground what made Felix scream even louder.  
  
"Nobody can hear you Felix", said Karst with a deadly cold voice, "You`ll die".  
  
"No! Wy are you doing this?", Felix opened his eyes and looked at Karst who stood still above him, with her scyte ready to cut his neck open.  
  
The smile on Karst face disapeared and the look on her face was cold and full of hate, "Wy?", she asked, "You ask me wy?".  
  
Felix felt the metal of the scyte coming closer to him, it was cold, cold as the death.  
  
"Wy?", continued Karst, "I want Isaac to suffer just as i did! He took my sister! He took her live away! Now i make him pay! I`ll take the lives of the people he loves!  
  
Felix saw the fury in her eyes and it scared him when Karst looked him in his eyes, "Now you understand", said she bitter, "I`ll have my revange!".  
  
And with those words raised Karst her scyte, Felix spread his eyes wide open when the scyte swifted through the air. The time frooze for Felix as he saw the scyte coming aiming for him, "This is it!", he thought, "Farewell my friends, Isaac...i`m sorry i did`nt believe you".  
  
Then it was over, the scyte cutted his neck open and blood spread everywere, Felix made one last scream and then there was silence.  
  
It was over....Felix was gone....  
  
Karst looked at the venus adept laying on the ground in a puddle of blood. She smiled, "Bye Felix".  
  
"Great job Karst", said Agatio, "That was one, now only seven to go".  
  
Karst smiled at him, "That`s right, and our next target will be....  
  
"Jenna". 


	4. Finding Felix

Helga: I`m sorry for killing Felix guys, and for the grammar heh heh  
  
Piers: So he`s really dead?  
  
Helga:.........  
  
Piers: Oh....  
  
Piers: Um....so....am i gonna die in the story?  
  
Helga: ...........  
  
Piers:...........  
  
Chapter 4: Finding Felix.....  
  
The seven adepts walked through the town Contigo were they stayed in the inn. Jenna looked nervous and looked around.  
  
"Isaac?", she asked, "Have you seen Felix?"  
  
"No", said Isaac, "Not after he left us".  
  
"I`m worried about him", Jenna looked down at the ground.  
  
Ivan layed a hand on her shoulder, "Don`t worry Jen, i`m sure that he will be back soon".  
  
Garet stood by the waponshop looking at the swords, "Your brother is a big boy", he said, "I`m sure he`s fine".  
  
Jenna looked happy again, "That`s right", she said, "Thanks guys.  
  
Mia and Isaac shared a worried look.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this", wispered Isaac in Mia`s ear, "I hope that Felix didn`t run into some sort of trap, or something like that".  
  
Mia didn`t say anything in return, but the look on her face said enough.  
  
A few hours later when they were back at the inn.....  
  
"Felix is still not here!", Jenna looked really worried this time, "What if anything has happend to him!?"  
  
Isaac stood up, "That`s enough, i`m going out to find him".  
  
"That`s the spirit!", Garet walked to the door.  
  
"Let`s go", said Sheba, and she pulled Jenna up, "We`ll find your brother".  
  
All seven adepts walked out town to the forest, the forest looked scary and dark.  
  
"Creepy here", said Piers, as they walked into the forest.  
  
"Felix doesn`t care about dark area`s", said Jenna, and she kept walking.  
  
"Well i do!", said Piers.  
  
Garet laughed, "Ow is the little baby scared of the dark, then we`ll just leave you behind".  
  
Piers looked angry, "That`s not funny Garet!".  
  
"We`ll leave nobody behind", said Isaac with a concernd look at his face, "nobody, understood?"  
  
Garet looked confused at Isaac, "I was just joking", he said, "don`t be so serious".  
  
Isaac didn`t say anything in return, he thought about Felix, what if he had been caught by Karst and Agatio? Will he ever see his old friend again? He had a bad feeling about it, a really bad feeling, he thought back on his nightmare last night and sighed.  
  
Mia saw it and if she had reading his mind she toke his hand in her`s, "It`s probable nothing to worry about", she said.  
  
Isaac looked at her and smiled, "I hope you`re right".  
  
They walked further into the deep forest, Ivan looked at the ground and his mouth fell open.  
  
"Look! Footprints!", he said happily, "Felix is nearby!"  
  
"Oh thank god", Jenna sighed relieved, "Now we`ll fnd him".  
  
Mia suddenly stopped, "He was not alone", she said looking at other footprints on the ground.  
  
"What?", Jenna also stopped to take a look at the other footprints, just as the other adepts, exept for Isaac.  
  
He walked a few steps forwards, he thought to see a leg behind a three, when he walked a little bit further his breath stucked in his longs. His eyes spread wide open, he wanted to scream but there came no sound out his mouth, he stood there frozen as ice.  
  
Sheba came walking towards Isaac, "Isaac? What`s the matter? Do you.....  
  
She could`nt finish her words, a terrible scream filled the area.  
  
"No Felix! No it can`t be! NOOO!!!"  
  
"Sheba! What`s wrong!", Ivan and the others came running towards Isaac and Sheba, who had fallen on her knees crying out loud.  
  
"No wait", said Isaac in panic and eyes full tears, "It`s better for you not to see this, lets go back".  
  
The other looked shocked at Isaac.  
  
"Isaac?", Garet walked to Isaac, "What`s behind that three?", he asked with a tremble in his voice.  
  
"Garet no please don`t look", Isaac tried to stop his friend, but it was no use.  
  
Garet`s eyes spread wide open, "Oh no Felix".  
  
Jenna rushed forwards, "What!? What`s wrong? Where`s Felix!?"  
  
Garet toke Jenna`s arm when he saw her running towards the three, "No Jenna!", he cryed, "You don`t want to look at this!"  
  
"NO! Let go of me!", Jenna tried to look behind the three, the only thing she saw was a leg of her brother in a puddle of blood. Her breath stucked, "Felix?", she asked. "NO FELIX!!!", Jenna`s eyes filled with tears, "FELIX!!!"  
  
Garet could`nt hold her back anymore and Jenna rushed to her brother.  
  
He layed against a three in a big puddle of blood, Jenna could`nt believe what she saw, in silence she looked at the lifeless body of her brother.  
  
"Jenna"........Piers layed a hand on her shoulder and holded her against him.  
  
"No! Not Felix!", cryed Jenna.  
  
Mia toke Isaac`s hand again, "It`s not save here", she said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"No Felix! Don`t leave me! I`m all alone now!", Jenna cryed.  
  
Isaac walked to Jenna, "Jenna i think it`s better to leave now".  
  
"NO!", screamed Jenna, and she fell on her knees to the ground, "It`s not fair! Who could do this to my brother?!"  
  
"I know this is teribble", cryed Sheba, "But Isaac is right, maybe Karst and Agatio are hanging around here somewere".  
  
Jenna stood up and looked around, "I don`t care! Let them come! I`ll make them pay for what they did to my brother! Do you hear me?! Karst! Atagio! Show yourself! You cowards! Jenna started screaming and crying out loud. "FELIX COME BACK!"  
  
Jenna fell back on the ground.  
  
"She`s out of control", said Garet with despair in his voice.  
  
"This can`t be happening", thought Isaac, How? Why? Why did this had to happen? Jenna....she`s alone now....she lost her mother, her father and now her brother...how can life be so cruel, how?"  
  
Nobody said a word for a long time, they all thought about their friend, now he was gone, gone, he has left this world, big tears rolled out the eyes of the adepts, Jenna who was holding her brother thight against her cryed heartbreaking, she had lost everything now, she was alone in the world.  
  
Isaac stood up and slammed against a three, "Damm it!", why is this happening!"  
  
Nobody said a word and they al starred at the ground.  
  
There was silence for a long time, the only sound came from Jenna, crying for her brother. Nobody knew what to do.  
  
Suddenly Garet stood up and walked towards an open place in the forest his tears rolled over his face, "YOU COWARDS!!!", he screamed, "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO US!!!"  
  
The others looked at him.  
  
"SHOW YOURSELF!! YOU COWARDS!!!" COWARDS!!!"  
  
"Garet stop it!", cryed Isaac, "you don`t have to scream like this".  
  
Garet tembled with anger and sadness, "Those.....those monsters".  
  
"What are we gonna do now?", asked Mia deppersed, tears rolled over her cheeks.  
  
Isaac wrapped his arm around her, "I don`t know....there`s nothing we can do", he said.  
  
Piers walked to Garet, "How could they?", he said looking at the ground.  
  
"There monsters", said Garet, his voice was full with anger.  
  
Piers nodded, and wiped of his tears.  
  
Sheba layed with her head against Ivan`s shoulder, they both were silent and looked depressed.  
  
Jenna had stopped with crying and tried to say things to Felix, the other adepts could`nt hear what she was saying.  
  
After a few more minutes stood Isaac up, "It`s time to go", he said.  
  
The other adepts looked at him, "I`m not going", wispered Jenna, "I`m staying with Felix".  
  
"We have to go", demanded Isaac with no expression on his face.  
  
"No", said Jenna, "I won`t".  
  
"Isaac?".....Mia looked at the venus adept.  
  
"We still have a quest that we have to take care of", continued Isaac, "It`s what Felix wants, he wanted to light the lighthouses, i will not fail him". A tear rolled out his eye.  
  
"Your right Isaac", Garet walked towards him, "We will not fail him".  
  
The other adepts also stood up and walked to Isaac, except for Jenna, she was still holding her brother.  
  
"Why Felix? Why?", Jenna started to cry again, "I was so happy when i saw you alive after tree years, and now".......Please don`t leave me again!"  
  
"Jenna".......Piers walked towards her and layed a hand on her shoulder, "Were here for you, we know it`s hard, but you still have us, your friends.  
  
Jenna shaked his hand of and looked angry at the Lemurian, "You have no idea how hard this is!", she cryed.  
  
"Jenna".........Piers looked for a moment at Jenna and then walked back to Isaac and the rest, "I don`t know what to do", he said.  
  
Then Mia tried to get to Jenna, but she also had no success.  
  
"You have no idea how i feel!", cryed Jenna, and suddenly she jumped up and runned away.  
  
"Jenna!", the other adepts runned after her.  
  
"NO DON`T FOLLOW ME!!!", screamed jenna as she runned further into the forest.  
  
"NO JENNA WAIT! YOU DON`T KNOW WHAT YOU`RE DOING!!!", Isaac tried to catch up with Jenna, followed by the other adepts.  
  
"Come on Garet! Faster!", jelled Ivan at Garet.  
  
Jenna was lost in deppresion and anger, why did Felix had to leave her, just when they were united, why? Isaac and the others were running after her, she knew that, but she didn`t them to see her like this, she wanted to be alone, why would`nt they understood that? She started to run faster and faster. After a few minutes she stopped and looked behind her, there was no sign of Isaac or someone else.  
  
"Isaac slammed against a three, "No we lost her!" "Don`t give up the hope just jet", said Sheba, "We`ll find her".  
  
Jenna looked around, she had no idea where she was, but she did`nt care, she was alone now. She sat on the ground and started crying again.  
  
Until she heard a evil laugh!  
  
"Poor little Jenna, is your brother dead?"  
  
Jenna sprung up, "Who`s there!?"  
  
"Don`t worry about your brother", said an evil voice, "You will be with him soon".  
  
Jenna`s eyes spread wide open as she saw Karst and Agatio walking towards her.  
  
"Now you`ll die", said Karst with an evil laugh.  
  
Helga: Whew that was a long chapter  
  
Piers: Jup  
  
Piers: So is Jenna gonna die?  
  
Helga: Maybe  
  
Piers: As long as I don`t die, but whatever PLEASE REVIEW!!???? 


	5. Jenna gets killed

Helga: Ok time for the fifth chapter, it goes pretty fast. First I want to thank QueenDragonGoddess, you're right my grammar is really bad, but I'm trying to make it better.  
  
Piers: So.....  
  
Piers: Who is going to die next?  
  
Helga: You'll see for yourself.  
  
Piers:....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Chapter 5: Jenna gets killed  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jenna stared with disbelieve at the two fire adepts, her eyes grew big.  
  
"You!", she jelled pointing at Karst and Agatio.  
  
The two fire adepts looked at each other, "Yes we", said Karst smiling.  
  
The sad look on Jenna`s face changed into anger, she filled with rage, you could see the fire in her eyes, "You!", she started to walk towards Karst and Agatio,"You killed my brother!", Jenna drew her sword and aimed for Karst.  
  
Karst smiled and also drew her weapon, "Poor little Jenna, you want to take revenge?"  
  
Jenna didn't say anything, she looked at Karst ready to attack.  
  
The smile on Karst face disappeared, "I know how you feel", she said, "I feel the same, you lost your brother, I lost my sister".  
  
"So what?!", jelled Jenna, blinded by anger she runs towards Karst, she lifted her sword ready to strike.  
  
Then a horrible scream filled the area and Jenna fell on the ground.  
  
Agatio stood behind her, "Did you forgot that you have two enemies?", he said, "Never turn your back to an enemy".  
  
His sword stuck in Jenna`s back, her blood splat around everywhere, she screamed out loud.  
  
Agatio pulled his sword out her back. And Karst walked to Jenna and kneeled on the ground.  
  
"It will soon be all over", said she, "Soon you'll be with your brother.  
  
"NO!", cried Jenna, she tried to get up, but Agatio slammed her back on the ground.  
  
"There's no escape", laughed Agatio, and he stuck Jenna again with his sword.  
  
"JENNA!", Isaac`s voice echoed through the forest, Karst stood up.  
  
"Isaac", she said, "Hm", she looked at Jenna who laid crying on the ground with a sword in her back, "Isaac is here".  
  
Jenna opened slowly her eyes, she felt a terrible pain in her back, "Isaac?",  
  
"Agatio!", jelled Karst, "Hurry up and finish that girl off, Isaac is coming this way".  
  
"Right", Agatio raised his sword.  
  
Jenna closed her eyes, she knew that she wouldn't survive the next blow, but at least she would see her parents again, and her brother, Jenna cried one last tear before Agatio let his sword slam in her throat.  
  
Karst smiled, "Okay let's go", she said to Agatio, and together they disappeared into the dark forest.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Helga: Okay that was the end of the fifth chapter  
  
Piers: ......And Jenna......  
  
Helga:............  
  
Piers: As long as I don't die!  
  
Helga:...........  
  
Piers: Help! 


	6. Finding Jenna

Helga: On to chapter 6!  
  
Piers: As long as I don't get killed!  
  
Helga: Heh heh heh.  
  
Piers: .......  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 6: Finding Jenna  
  
Isaac, Piers, Sheba, Ivan, Mia and Garet still walked through the forest looking for Jenna, she run off after seeing her brother dead, of course this was very difficult for her, now she lost her parents and her brother. But now they were walking for about one whole hour, but there was still no sign of Jenna.  
  
"Where could she be?", Isaac looked despaired, "It's not like her to be alone for so long".  
  
"I'm really worried now", sighed Piers, "I hope nothing bad has happened". He thought back on what happened to Felix and looked down at the ground, a tear rolled down on his cheek, "Oh Jenna where are you?"  
  
Sheba almost said nothing the whole time, her heart was broken, her dream gone, nobody knew her secret, she stares down at the ground and thought back on the times she and Felix shared, how he protected her on the Venus lighthouse, how he could make her laugh when she was sad, he was so special to her, nobody knew her secret, her secret that she loved him. Silent tears dropped down at her face, "Why Felix? Why? He was gone, she never had the chance to tell him how she felt about him, and now she could never tell him, cause he is gone, gone forever....  
  
"You and Felix had a special bond right?", Mia came walking next to Sheba Sheba nodded. Mia sighed and laid a hand on her shoulder. "If there's anything I can do for you then just tell me, okay?" Sheba putted a sad smile on her face, "Thanks Mia".  
  
"Why is it so hard to find her?!", Ivan started to became angry, "Those cowards! If they laid one finger on her, I'll crush them!"  
  
"Calm down Ivan", said Garet, "Jenna is a tough girl, I`m sure that we`ll find her umharmd".  
  
Ivan looked at Garet with both sadness and anger, "That's exactly what we thought when we where surging for Felix! And now".....Ivan's eyes filled again with tears.  
  
"Come on guys", said Piers, "We can't give up the hope just jet! We'll find Jenna!"  
  
"But how?". Isaac looked like he could faint any minute, "I can't take this, I want to find her now".  
  
Piers nodded, "We will", he said.  
  
But then his eye felt on something red, a red liquid puddle, it looked like.......blood.  
  
His breath stuck in his throat, "O no".......he said with a tremble in his voice, "NO! It can't be!"  
  
The others looked shocked at him.  
  
"Piers! What is it!?", Ivan rushed towards him.  
  
Piers pointed trembling at the big red puddle, "There.....it is....it is"......  
  
Ivan spread his eyes wide open and walked a few steps towards the puddle to get a closer look at it, then he screamed.  
  
"NO JENNA!"  
  
"WHAT!?", the other adepts ran towards Piers an Ivan.  
  
Ivan kneeled by Jenna's lifeless body, "No Jenna, please say something".  
  
The adepts stared with great disbelieve at Jenna, she laid in a big puddle of blood, her eyes where wide open, you could still see the fear on her face, but she didn't give a sign of life.  
  
"No", Isaac fell on his knees to the ground, "Please somebody tell me that this is a bad dream".  
  
"Yes", said Garet with a tremble in his voice", This is a dream, this is a dream, it has to be a dream!"  
  
Mia stares at the ground, "It's a nightmare", she trembled, "A nightmare with no end".  
  
Ivan couldn't take it anymore, "NO! First Felix! And now Jenna!", he slammed against a tree, "Why are they doing this!"  
  
There was silence for a long time, no one could understand the things that where happening now, it's like a nightmare but they wouldn't wake up.  
  
"This is terrible!", cried Sheba, "We'll all going to die".  
  
"No I won't let that happen!", cried Isaac, "We'll just stay together no matter what happens!"  
  
"I can't take this", Sheba fell on her knees to the ground, "I'm so scared".  
  
Isaac stood up, "I know", he said, his tears rolled down on the ground, "Lets go back".  
  
"But Jenna?", Mia looked with eyes full tears at Isaac, "What about her?"  
  
"We can't do anything for her anymore", cried Isaac, "We lost her, but we'll have to move on without her".  
  
The other adepts looked at him.  
  
"What are we going to do without Jenna and Felix!?", cried Sheba.  
  
Isaac sighed, "I know it's hard", he said, "I feel the same as you do, they where our friends, but we'll have to stand strong and focus on our quest".  
  
"But Isaac?"........  
  
"That's what they wanted", continued Isaac. He looked at Jenna for the last time, tears went down his face, then he started to walk away, with his head bowed.  
  
The other adepts followed him, crying about Felix and Jenna.  
  
They didn't notice the two people standing behind a few trees, two people who where spying on them.  
  
"Karst there gone", Agatio came from behind a tree.  
  
"Yes, I can see that", said Karst, "That was quite a shock for them, wouldn`t you say?", she smiled an evil smile.  
  
Agatio nodded, "But they said that they now would stick together, that's not good, now we can't kill them this easily".  
  
Karst laughed an evil laugh, "My dear Agatio, don`t worry about that, I`v already made a plan"......  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Helga: Yeah I finish the sixth chapter!  
  
Piers: Um....when are they going to kill me?  
  
Helga: It sounds if you want to die.....  
  
Piers: NO! I was just asking.  
  
Helga: But I'm not answering you.  
  
Piers: ...............whatever...please review??? 


	7. Losing Sheba

Helga: Ha ha, I'm writing this chapter on school today.  
  
Piers: You can?  
  
Helga: Of course I can, there is no teacher around!  
  
Piers: You are lucky.  
  
Helga: I know, now I'm free to do whatever I want, so let's continue the story.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Isaac and the others where heading back to the inn, depressed and not knowing what to do they walked out the forest, tears rolled down on their faces. Isaac takes out the Jupiter and the Mars star and sighed.  
  
"It's all happening because of those things", he said with an angry expression, "But we have to light the lighthouses, or else"..  
  
"We know", sighed Mia, taking Isaac's hand into hers, "We have to stand strong".  
  
"But how can we?", cried Sheba, "Two of our best friends are gone, it's not fair".  
  
"I know that is not fair", said Isaac, "But we can't do anything about it, we can't turn back time".  
  
After a while the adepts where back in their rooms in the inn, packing up their stuff and leaving the town, on to the Jupiter lighthouse.  
  
"How much farther it?", asked Garet.  
  
Piers looked confused at Garet, "We only walked one minute, and then you ask how much farther it is?"  
  
Garet nodded.  
  
"Only a half hour", said Ivan.  
  
"Oh", said Garet, and they walked on.  
  
They didn't notice that they again where being spied by two people, the two people, Agatio and Karst where following them.  
  
"There heading to the Jupiter lighthouse", said Agatio.  
  
"I can see that you stupid fool", said Karst angry.  
  
"What's your plan?", asked Agatio, "We can't attack them now, their with six man".  
  
Karst was thinking for a while, "Come on, this way", she said and started to walk up a hill.  
  
Agatio nodded a bit and then followed her.  
  
Isaac, Garet, Mia, Piers, Sheba and Ivan where now halfway to the lighthouse.  
  
"I'm tired", sighed Garet.  
  
"Just keep on walking", said Ivan, "We still have to cross a mountain".  
  
"O no, Garet sighed, "What kind of mountain? A big one?"  
  
"No it's not really big", said Isaac, "But it is dangerous up there".  
  
Garet looked up, "Oh strong monsters eh?"  
  
"Maybe", said Isaac, "But we also have to look out for falling rocks".  
  
"Oh man, I hate this", muttered Garet, "Everything is going wrong".  
  
After a few minutes they saw the mountain, it was a huge mountain, and it didn't look really save to cross it.  
  
Sheba looked up at the mountain, "Isaac do we really have to do this?"  
  
"Yes we have to", said Isaac, "Come on I'm sure that it's safer than it looks".  
  
And so the adepts began to climb, there was a big mist surrounding the mountain and the cliffs where deep, the higher the adepts climbed the thicker the mist became, after a few minutes they reached a very old looking bridge.  
  
"There's no way that I'm going to cross that bridge", said Sheba with a tremble in her voice, It can collapse any time".  
  
Garet nodded, "I agree with Sheba", It's way to dangerous, we'll just have to find another way".  
  
"I don't think that there is another way", said Isaac, he looked at the bridge for a few moments, "I'm going".  
  
"No don't do it Isaac", Mia gripped his arm, "It's too dangerous".  
  
"I don't care", said Isaac and he stepped on the old bridge.  
  
The bridge cracked for a few seconds, and Isaac breath stuck in his throat thinking that the brig was going to collapse, but the bridge could carry his weight. Isaac stepped a few steps further on the bridge, further and further, the bridge made loud noises but that was all what happed, Isaac reached the other side save and well.  
  
"It's okay!" he jelled at the other adepts.  
  
"Okay!", jelled Mia back, "I'm coming!"  
  
She stepped on the bridge with an unsure look on her face when she heard the bridge cracking, she stepped careful step for step, "Are you really sure about this!?", she jelled at Isaac.  
  
Isaac nodded, "Just walk step for step, nothing is gonna happen".  
  
After a few moments reached Mia the other side, "I did it", she tried to put a smile on her face.  
  
After seeing Mia on the other side, the adepts crossed the bridge one by one, Sheba was the last one to cross the bridge, she was patiently waiting for Ivan who stood in the middle of the bridge.  
  
But then out of nowhere somebody gripped her by her arm.  
  
Ivan reached the other side, "Great I made it", he said, "Now it's your turn Sheba", he looked at the other side of the bridge but there was no sign of Sheba, "Sheba?"  
  
The adepts looked shocked at the place were Sheba stood.  
  
Ivan's eyes grew big, "Sheba? Where's Sheba?"  
  
"What?", Piers looked confused, "A minute ago she was still standing there".  
  
"No not again", said Isaac with a tremble in his voice.  
  
Garet looked at Isaac, "Isaac you don't think that".....  
  
"They got her", Isaac fell on his knees to the ground.  
  
"No not Sheba!", Mia started to panic, "Please say that this isn't real".  
  
Ivan walked a few step towards the old bridge, "SHEBA!!!"  
  
But she didn't respond...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Helga: So that was the seventh chapter.  
  
Piers: Are they gonna kill Sheba?  
  
Helga: Maybe.  
  
Piers:.........  
  
Helga: I'm still on school, with no teacher.  
  
Piers: Lucky, please review??? 


	8. Evil makes his comeback

Helga: So this is chapter 8, the update goes pretty fast I think.  
  
Piers: Sure, cause you have nothing better to do.  
  
Helga: Yeah I know, I have a boring life....  
  
Piers: I don't.  
  
Helga: Whatever.  
  
Piers: heh heh heh, well on with the story.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 8: Evil makes his comeback  
  
"NO LET ME GO!!!"  
  
"Silence you little brat!"  
  
Agatio slammed Sheba on the ground, and took out his sword.  
  
"Please no!", screamed Sheba.  
  
Agatio raised his sword, the blade swift through the air, Sheba was lucky that she had a high agility, and so she avoided the strike just in time. Quickly she jumped on her feet's again and started to run.  
  
"Try to catch me if you can!", she jelled at the two fire adepts.  
  
Shocked looked Agatio and Karst at Sheba.  
  
"Wow she is fast!", said Agatio.  
  
"Well don't just stand there!", jelled Karst at Agatio, "Get her!"  
  
"Right", said Agatio, and they started to chase after Sheba.  
  
"Their not as fast as me", thought Sheba, and she smiled, "He you slowpokes! Catch me if you can!"  
  
"Grrr little brat!", jelled Agatio, and he casted a heat wave, that almost hit Sheba.  
  
"Wow close call", thought Sheba, "I've got to run faster!"  
  
She looked behind to see where Agatio and Karst where, they where quite a distance behind, Sheba smiled, they wouldn't catch her, they could run what they wanted, but they would never be able to catch a fast wind adept!  
  
Then suddenly the clouds grew dark, lightning strikes, and it started to rain.  
  
"Damn it!", jelled Agatio, "It's starting to rain!"  
  
It was getting dark in the forest, unusually dark, many thunder claps echoed through the tree's, the rain was getting harder and harder, in a few seconds Sheba, Agatio and Karst were all drenched.  
  
"Strange", thought Sheba, "Why did the weather change so rapidly? But maybe this rain is good, maybe Agatio and Karst will stop chasing me in the rain".  
  
Then in a flash a great light appeared, and two ghostly figures came out the light.  
  
"Now what?", thought Sheba, as she looked at the two people that came out the light, she stopped running to look at them.  
  
The two figures where wrapped in some sort of mist, and you could look right through them! Sheba wanted to scream but there came no sound out her mouth. Frozen as ice she looked shocked at the two ghosts.  
  
Agatio and Karst also stopped and looked also shocked at the two figures.  
  
"It can`t be", whispered Karst.  
  
One of the figures started to speak.  
  
"It's been a while, isn't it Karst?"  
  
Karst stared with disbelieve at the figure, she could feel her heart bouncing in her throat, as she slowly opened her mouth,  
  
"Men...Menardi? Is that you?"  
  
The figure smiled, "Yes it's me: Menardi".  
  
The other figure did a step forwards, "And I am Saturos".  
  
Karst and Agatio stared both with great disbelieve at the two ghosts before them.  
  
"Sat..uros....and...Men...ardi?", startled Agatio.  
  
Karst began to cry, "Oh Menardi, sister, I missed you so much", and she run towards Menardi to hug her, but she ran right through her.  
  
"Menardi looked at Karst with a sad look on her face, "Saturos and I are ghosts, you can't hold me anymore, and we can't touch anyone anymore".  
  
Sheba stood behind a tree, looking at the four evil fire adepts, "Why are Saturos and Menardi back? This can't be good! But maybe this is my chance to escape!"  
  
"We know that you want to kill Isaac and his friends", said Saturos.  
  
Agatio nodded, "Yes t...that's r...right".  
  
"We are truly thankful for that", continued Saturos.  
  
"And we came here to help you with that", said Menardi.  
  
Karst looked confused at her sister, "But you said that you can't touch anyone anymore?"  
  
Menardi smiled, "That's true but......we have other powers, dark powers".  
  
The darkness around them increased, and the rain started to fall even harder, the thunder was everywhere.  
  
Sheba started to be really scared, she was trembling with fear, and she decided to make a run for it! But suddenly she felt that she couldn't move! A ghostly force was pushing her to the ground, she spread her eyes wide open, "NO!"  
  
"Dark powers?", asked Agatio.  
  
Saturos smiled, "Come let me show you".  
  
Sheba heard them walking towards her, she started to panic, trying to get up, but it was no use, she couldn't get up!  
  
"NO! This can`t be happening!", she thought in panic. Her heart was bouncing so hard that she thought it could explode any minute.  
  
The four fire adepts came closer to the tree, closer and closer.  
  
"Look behind that tree", smiled Saturos.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Piers: AAAAHHH!!! Saturos and Menardi back?!  
  
Helga: Yup.  
  
Piers: Oh no!  
  
Helga: It's going to be even worse, so don't panic just jet.  
  
Piers: You can't mean that!  
  
Helga: Yes I mean that.  
  
Piers: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!  
  
Piers: Um....o yeah: PLEASE REVIEW. 


	9. Dark power

Helga: So another day on school without a teacher.  
  
Piers: Lucky again..  
  
Helga: Yeah, and yesterday I got the Nintendo cube! And the game player! So now I can play Golden sun on television!  
  
Piers: I'm on television?  
  
Helga: Yup.  
  
Piers:....Wow..I'm famous!  
  
Helga: ..yup..  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 9: Dark powers  
  
Sheba trembled with fear as the four evil fire adept came closer and closer to her. She still couldn't get up! Her breath became heavy and she felt as if she was bounded with chains.  
  
"No! this can't be happening!", she thought.  
  
Again she tried to get up, she pulled al her power together, but it was no use, Sheba was now in a real panic and she began to scream and cry. A dark mist appeared before her eyes, and she didn't see anything anymore.  
  
She could only hear the sound of her breath, and footsteps that were closing in on her .  
  
"No! I don't wanna die!", she screamed, she tried to move, but she couldn't.  
  
She felt that someone graphed her arm and laughed.  
  
"It's the wind adept", she heard Karst say.  
  
Many thoughts went through Sheba's mind, "What's happening! Why can't I see anything?! Am I blind!? How!? What are they gonna do!? They kill me! Isaac please help me! Where are you!? Mia! Piers! Ivan! Garet!"  
  
"It was quite foolish to stay here little brat", interrupted Agatio Sheba's thoughts.  
  
He squeezed hard in her arms what made Sheba scream.  
  
Saturos smiled, "She didn't wanted to stay", he said, "She just had no choice".  
  
Agatio looked confused at Saturos, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Our dark powers", explained Menardi, "We let people do what we want".  
  
Karst looked happy at her sister, "Menardi that's unbelievable!"  
  
Menardi smiled, "We take control over Isaac and his friends, and after that we'll let you finish them off".  
  
Agatio laughed an evil laugh, "That sounds like a great plan, with your dark powers we will be unbeatable!  
  
"No you can't do that!", screamed Sheba, "Please let us go! Please!"  
  
"Silence little brat!", jelled Agatio, and he slammed Sheba back on the ground.  
  
"This is the end of you and your friends", said Menardi, "Now finish her off!"  
  
"Gladly", said Karst, she took her scythe and putted it on Sheba.  
  
Sheba felt the clod metal burning in her throat.  
  
"Goodbye", said Karst, she lifted her scythe up in the air, ready to cut Sheba's throat.  
  
But suddenly...  
  
"NO SHEBA!!!"  
  
A blue haired man came running towards Sheba and the fire adepts. In a flash he took Sheba of the ground and hold her in his arms. The dark mist before Sheba's eyes disappeared and she looked at her saviour.  
  
"Piers!", she said.  
  
The Lumurian nodded, "Is everything alright?"  
  
"No! this is terrible!", Sheba jelled.  
  
Saturos, Menardi, Karst and Agatio looked at the Lumurian who carried Sheba is his arms.  
  
Menardi laughed, "Oh does the little Lumurian think that he can save the little wind adept?"  
  
Piers looked angry at the fire adepts, "You killed our friends!", he jelled.  
  
"Oh we are so sorry", said Karst sarcastic.  
  
"Grrr, just wait until I get you!", jelled Piers, "You'll be sorry!"  
  
Agatio laughed evil, "Come and try it".  
  
"I will", said Piers with fire burning in his eyes, he putted Sheba down and walked towards the fire adepts.  
  
"No Piers don't!", screamed Sheba, "You don't know what their capable of!"  
  
Piers turned to Sheba, "You better run away", he said.  
  
Sheba stood trembling on the ground, "No Piers, please".  
  
Piers was thinking for a few seconds and then he agreed with Sheba.  
  
"Okay, lets run!", he jelled.  
  
They were running fast as the wind, Sheba was faster than Piers but she took his hand and so he was able to catch up with her.  
  
Agatio started to run after them, "Come back here!"  
  
"Agatio stop!", jelled Saturos.  
  
Agatio looked Saturos, "Why?"  
  
"Did you forget our dark powers?", asked Saturos.  
  
"Oh yeah of course", said Agatio, "You can bring them back"  
  
"Sure we can", laughed Saturos, "But not now".  
  
Karst and Agatio looked confused at Saturos and Menardi, "Why not?"  
  
Menardi smiled, "Look how scared they are, let them be this scared for a while".  
  
Agatio and Karst looked at each other, "We don't get it".  
  
"What is the fun in killing if you can't have fun with your victims?", asked Saturos.  
  
"Let's scare them even more", laughed Menardi.  
  
Karst laughed evil, "Right let's do that".  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Helga: Ow what`s gonna happen to Sheba and Piers?  
  
Piers: ....  
  
Piers: Are they gonna kill me?  
  
Helga: heh heh heh  
  
Piers: NO! you can't do that! I'm your favourite character!  
  
Helga:...  
  
Piers: I'm not going to die! I'm gonna defeat the evil fire adepts!  
  
Helga: Sure, in your dreams.  
  
Piers: Whatever, please review.. 


	10. Finding love

Helga: Another update on school.  
  
Piers: Yeah because school is soooooooo boring.  
  
Helga: That's right, but first of all I want to thank everybody for reviewing my story.  
  
Piers: Me too, you reviewers are great! Thanks.  
  
Piers: But about the story? What are the evil fire adepts up to?  
  
Helga: They have a evil plan.  
  
Piers: Are they really going to kill me? *sad face*  
  
Helga: You'll find that out soon enough.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 10: Finding love  
  
Sheba and Piers were running fast through the forest on the mountain. Thinking that the four fire adepts were still following them, but suddenly Piers struggled and fell on the ground.  
  
"Quickly! Get up Piers!", jelled Sheba as she helped him to get up.  
  
Piers quickly stood up ready to run again, but then he saw that they weren't followed.  
  
"Sheba their gone", he said.  
  
Sheba looked behind her and didn't saw the fire adepts anywhere.  
  
"Your right", she said, "They aren't following us".  
  
Piers sighed, "Well I'm glad they don't  
  
Sheba looked at Piers, "Piers why where you there in that forest? And where are Isaac and the others?"  
  
Piers turned a bit red, "Well to tell you the true..I kinda lost them in the mountains".  
  
"You lost them?", asked Sheba, "Man that's stupid".  
  
"Maybe", said Piers, "But if I didn't I couldn`t have rescued you".  
  
"Oh!", Sheba shocked, "I totally forgot to thank you!"  
  
Piers smiled, "It was no problem, now we'll beter find the others".  
  
Sheba nodded, "Isaac is not gonna like that Saturos and Menardi are back".  
  
Piers looked shocked at Sheba, "You mean those other two figures were Saturos and Menardi? I thought that they were dead?"  
  
"They are dead", said Sheba, "But it looks like they returned as ghosts.with dark powers".  
  
"That doesn't sound good", said Piers.  
  
"I know", said Sheba, "What are we gonna do?"  
  
Piers smiled at her, "Just stay close to me, I'll protect you, I swear".  
  
Sheba smiled back, "Thank you Piers".  
  
Piers bowed over to Sheba to kiss her, quickly he turned back, "Oh sorry I.er..I.  
  
Piers looked shocked at the ground, "Oh gosh", he thought, "I almost kissed Sheba, Man that was stupid, I love her but I know she doesn't love me, at least I think she doesn't, now I ruined it, I think". Afraid of Sheba's reaction he looked back at her, "what will she do?"  
  
"Piers?", Sheba stared at the Mercury adept, "You were trying to kiss me".  
  
Piers turned red, "Well..I..I.how should I tell you?"  
  
A happy feeling spread through Sheba, is this the moment she has been waiting for? Does this mean that Piers loves her, just the way she loves him? Yes that has to be it, he almost kissed her.  
  
Sheba smiled at him and took his hand into hers, "Sometimes words are not necessary, cause I..I feel the same for you". Sheba's face started to glow red while she hopefully stared at Piers.  
  
Piers stared at Sheba, "You really mean that?"  
  
"Yes Piers", said Sheba, "I love you".  
  
Piers smiled , "Oh Sheba I love you too, with my whole heart".  
  
Piers bowed over to Sheba again, but this time to really kiss her, Sheba closed her eyes while their lips locked, for a moment they both forgot about the situation in which they where, they only thought about each other and the love they shared.  
  
"I'll always be there for you", whispered Piers, "I'll protect you from whatever there may come". He hugged Sheba and hold her tight against him.  
  
"Thank you Piers", whispered Sheba, and she kissed him again.  
  
Suddenly they heard a loud sound echo through the forest.  
  
"What was that?", asked Sheba, while she looked around.  
  
"The fire adepts", Piers took Sheba's hand, "Come on, we've got to go!"  
  
Sheba and Piers were about to run away, but suddenly they felt that they couldn`t move, the darkness around them increased and thunder echoed through the tree's. They were pushed to the ground by a dark force.  
  
"NO not again!!!", jelled Sheba.  
  
"What is this!?", jelled Piers, "I can't get up!"  
  
They heard footsteps coming towards them.  
  
"O no!", Sheba started to panic, "They are coming!!!"  
  
"What's happening?!", asked Piers, "I can't see anything anymore!".  
  
"I know", cried Sheba", this has happened to me before!"  
  
Piers hugged Sheba close against him, "Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you".  
  
The footsteps were really close now, Sheba was trembling with fear as she heard the footsteps coming closer and closer. Piers tried to not let her notice that he was scared to, but it was no use.  
  
They heard the footsteps stop next to them.  
  
"Well look who we found", said someone with a nasty voice.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Helga: And again a cliffhanger  
  
Piers: That's mean!  
  
Helga: I promise to update soon.  
  
Piers: Okay! I'll rescue Sheba!  
  
Helga: Maybe...  
  
Piers: I love Sheba!!! 


	11. Mind control

Helga: On to chapter 11.  
  
Piers: Yes! I'm gonna save Sheba!  
  
Helga: .......err...  
  
Piers: What?  
  
Helga: The fire adepts have another plan......  
  
Piers: Ow...bummer....  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 11: Mind control  
  
"Look who we fond", Karst's voice echoed through the forest, what made Sheba shiver.  
  
"Leave us alone!", jelled Piers at them.  
  
"Sure, we wouldn't hurt you", smiled Agatio sarcastic.  
  
Piers heard the sound of a sword slammed to the ground, and a small animal shrieked, "What's going on!", he jelled, "Why can't I see? What is this!?", he heard Sheba silent cry in his chest, he stroke with his hand through her hair, "It's gonna be alright", he whispered to her, "I won't let them hurt you".  
  
Menardi smiled a twisted smile when she heard this, "We won't hurt her you say?"  
  
Saturos walked a few steps towards Piers and Sheba and also smiled an evil smile, "That's true", he said, "We won't hurt her".  
  
Piers looked up, he noticed that he could see again, he turned his head to the fire adepts, he looked at them with fury in his eyes, "What did you say?"  
  
Menardi smiled at him, "Didn't you hear us? We won't hurt your little friend, that's what you want right?"  
  
Piers looked distrusted at her, why wouldn't they kill Sheba anymore? Something sounded not right, he looked back at Sheba, it appeared that she hasn't returned her vision, she had her eyes closed and trembled with fear, suddenly Piers felt that he also could move again, "This is my chance", he thought, "I'll pick up Sheba and run away".  
  
He looked at Saturos, it seemed as he could read Piers mind, he smiled, "You won't".  
  
Piers stood up, "We'll see about that!"  
  
"Don't worry Piers", smiled Menardi, "We'll let you both go".  
  
"Menardi?", Karst looked confused at her sister, "What are you doing? We can't let them go".  
  
Menardi looked at Karst, "I didn't said where they are going, they are going to face the death".  
  
"No!", Piers looked angry at Menardi, "You said that you wouldn't hurt Sheba".  
  
"True", explained Menardi, "We are not the ones that are gonna hurt her", her eyes glowed with evil, "Somebody else will do that".  
  
Piers didn't say anything he only stared at the fire adepts, ready to cast a Glacier.  
  
Agatio looked confused at Saturos and Menardi, "Who are gonna kill her if we don't do that? I don't get it".  
  
Saturos smiled an evil twisted smile, "Piers himself will do that".  
  
Piers looked shocked at Saturos and then he began to laugh, "Sure, ofcouse! Do you really think that I will kill Sheba!?", he kneeled down by Sheba and holds her in his arms, "Don't worry Sheba, nothing is gonna happen".  
  
"Piers I'm scared", cried Sheba.  
  
"I know", Piers stroke with his hand through Sheba's hair, "But I'll protect you, I swear I will", he kissed Sheba on her forehead, "I love you".  
  
Sheba smiled a weak smile, "I love you too Piers".  
  
"How sweet", laughed Menardi, "But you will kill her now".  
  
Piers stood up, "I'm getting sick of this nonsense! I love her! I would never do anything to harm her!"  
  
Suddenly Saturos began to glow in a dark light, the area around them increased even more in darkness, Menardi did the same thing, a chain of dark energy surrounded Piers, he began to scream as he felt the darkness coming inside him.  
  
"Piers!!!", screamed Sheba, "What's going on!?", suddenly she felt that she could see again, she opened her eyes and saw Piers standing surrounded by chains of dark energy, he spread his eyes wide open and fell on the ground.  
  
"Piers!", Sheba wanted to run towards him, but she felt that she still couldn`t move, "Piers! Please be okay!"  
  
The darkness around Piers sapped inside him, and slowly disappeared.  
  
Sheba looked stunned at Piers.  
  
Saturos and Menardi smiled, "It's done", said Saturos evilly, Agatio and Karst looked confused at Piers, he laid on the ground and didn't move.  
  
"Now Piers!", jelled Menardi, "Destroy the girl!"  
  
Piers stood slowly up, an evil smile on his face.  
  
"Piers?", asked Sheba, "What's wrong with you?", his eyes were blank they showed no emotion, he had dark rings around his eyes, and a twisted evil smile crossed his face, he walked slowly towards Sheba, while raising his sword.  
  
"No Piers!", jelled Sheba, "Please no!"  
  
"It's no use", laughed Menardi, "He will kill you, how do you like our mind control?"  
  
Sheba stared with disgust at Menardi, "This can't be!"  
  
"Oh yes it can", said Saturos, "Now your friend is under our control".  
  
Sheba shook her head and stared with disbelieve at Piers, "Piers! It's me! Sheba!".  
  
Piers didn't pay attention to Sheba and kept on walking towards her, while casting a Glacier, Sheba got blasted away in the ice attack, "PIERS!!!", jelled Sheba, "You don't know what your doing!!!", Sheba felt suddenly that she could move again, quickly she stood up, running toward Piers.  
  
"Piers! It's me! Sheba!", she clamped herself on Piers and kissed him, "Please snap out of it Piers!"  
  
But Piers slammed her back on the ground with an hard blow, with his evil smile he gazed at Sheba, Sheba felt tears burning in her eyes, "Piers I love you, please don't do this!"  
  
"He's under our control", smiled Menardi, "Accept it: You're gonna die!"  
  
Sheba gazed at the ground while tears streamed down on her face, "You may control his mind, but.....you can't control his heart!", she looked up at Piers, "Piers I know your in there! Come back!"  
  
But Piers didn't react, he stiked Sheba with his sword, Sheba slammed hard against a tree. Sheba gazed with tears in her eyes at Piers, then she looked at her bleeding body, "I ....know..that...you're in....there Piers", she softly cried, "I....love you".  
  
Piers continued to use his ice attacks on Sheba.  
  
"Why won't you fight back?", asked Agatio, looking at the bleeding girl who was hardly alive.  
  
"I....know..that....Piers....will never...do anything....to harm me", whispered Sheba, she laid under a tree and closed her eyes, "This....is not...the real...Piers, but...I.. love him", after she said those words she fell in unconscious.  
  
Piers walked toward Sheba, he raised his sword ready to strike the final blow, but then something hit him, "I can't do this!", the thoughts went fast through his mind, "I can't kill the woman I love,......Sheba".  
  
Piers let his sword drop on the ground and fell on his knees, "Sheba".  
  
"Saturos! Were losing control of him!", jelled Menardi, "How?!"  
  
"It seems that love is stronger than our mind control", Saturos cursed something, "I hate love".  
  
"Come on! Give it more power!", jelled Karst.  
  
"Right", said Menardi.  
  
The darkness around Piers increased, his eyes spread wide open, "NO!", he thought, "I have to fight this, but it's so powerful, I can't stand a change against this power", The dark chains wrapped around him, pushing him to take his sword back of the ground.  
  
Slowly he walked towards Sheba, his sword raised, his eyes blank with no emotion.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Helga: I like cliffhangers.  
  
Piers: How can those fire adepts be so mean to me and Sheba?  
  
Helga: Ask them.  
  
Piers: Am I gonna kill my lovely Sheba?  
  
Helga: I'm not telling you that.  
  
Piers: evil! Its evil I'm telling you! 


	12. Evil takes over

Helga: Wheeehh! I tied today to beat Dullahan........but......I can't......T_T...  
  
Piers: Obvious, cause you only reached level 40, loser.  
  
Helga: You don't have to be so blunt about it.  
  
Piers: ^_^  
  
Helga: Just wait and see: Tomorrow I'm gonna beat him!  
  
Piers: Sure, dream on.  
  
Helga: Grrrr!!! *looking scary*  
  
Piers: Uh oh....  
  
Helga: Do you want me to beat you first!?  
  
Piers: Yaks! Um...what about the story?!  
  
Helga: O yeah! Let's begin!  
  
Piers: Fjuuwww...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 12: Mind control 2  
  
"Isaac you worry too much", Garet came walking next to his friend, "Okay we lost Piers and Sheba, but we'll find them back, I'm sure of it".  
  
Isaac turned towards Garet, "Sure we'll find them! The question is only: How are we gonna find them back, dead or alive?", Isaac gazed at the ground trying to hold his tears back, but it was no use, "They already killed Felix and Jenna! But why!? They didn't do anything to Saturos and Menardi! What right did they had to kill them!? It's just so unfair!  
  
Garet putted a hand on Isaac's shoulder, "I know it's not fair, but pull yourself together, we still have each other".  
  
"Garet is right", told Ivan, "And I'm also sure that we'll find Piers and Sheba, together we'll make it through, stay positive".  
  
Isaac dried his tears, "Alright then, let's just hope that Piers and Sheba are ok".  
  
Mia nodded, "We can't let our hope down, hope, trust and friendship will pull us through".  
  
"Yeah that's the spirit", Garet smiled, "And we'll make it through, no matter what".  
  
"Now we have to focus on finding Piers and Sheba", said Ivan.  
  
The others nodded, and they walked on, determent to find their friends and complete their quest.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
In the mean while....  
  
"I....I can't do this!".  
  
Slowly walked Piers towards the still unconscious Sheba, twisted in his thoughts, one part of him told him to kill the girl, while the other one told him his feelings for her, he loved her, he promised never to hurt her, to protect her.  
  
"I can't do this!", Piers screamed in his mind, "I love her!"  
  
"Kill her!", an other voice screamed in his mind, "You don't love her! She only causes trouble to you!"  
  
"NO!", Piers tried to fight against the evil voice inside him, "NO DON'T LET ME DO THIS!"  
  
"You have no choice", said the voice, "Now kill her!"  
  
"Please! No! I won't do this! I can't kill her!", Piers fell on his knees to the ground, sweating and panting, "I won't".  
  
"Saturos? What's he doing?", asked Agatio, looking confused at Piers.  
  
Saturos smiled, "It seems that his love for this girl is really strong, he's trying to resist our mind control".  
  
"Not for long anymore", smiled Menardi, "He can't hold on any longer, he will soon give in".  
  
Piers gazed at Sheba, his eyes blank with no emotion, slowly the evil force within him took his mind over, "I can't take it anymore", said Piers to himself in his mind, "Sheba...I...I..love you, ....I'm so sorry but...I can't .....resist this....power, I'm sorry.....please forgive me....".  
  
An evil twisted smile crossed on Piers face, the darkness within him had won.  
  
Piers stood up, he grapped his sword back of the ground, and walked towards Sheba.  
  
Sheba slowly opened her eyes, she woke up and looked confused around, "What happend?", she asked, "My head hurts", When she saw the evil fire adepts and Piers she remembered it all, "Oh no", Sheba tried to stand up, but she felt every part of her body hurting so bad that she couldn't get up at all.  
  
Sheba began to panic when she saw Piers, he raised his sword above her.  
  
"Piers no! Don't do it! You don't want to do this! Please!"  
  
But Piers was fully controlled by Saturos and Menardi, his good side didn't show itself anymore, he stared with blank eyes at Sheba, an evil twisted smile on his face.  
  
Sheba's eyes filled with tears, "I know that this is not you piers, I love you".  
  
After she said those words, Piers slammed his sword into her body, Sheba's eyes spread wide open as she screamed one last time, on the same moment regained Piers his senses.  
  
"SHEBA!!!"  
  
Piers looked shocked at Sheba, she fell on the ground with her eyes spread wide open, blood leaping out her mouth.  
  
"NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE!!!!", screamed Piers he dropped his sword on the ground, and fell on his knees, while he holds Sheba in his arms.  
  
"Sheba! Please say something!", Piers stared with disbelieve at Sheba, tears leaping out his eyes, "Oh Sheba I'm so sorry!"  
  
Sheba slowly opened her eyes, "Piers.....this....is..not.....your....fault", she closed her eyes again and smiled a weak smile, "I..love you......farewell".  
  
"Sheba no!", cried Piers, "Please!"  
  
But Sheba didn't respond anymore, Piers held her lifeless body trembling in his arms, "Sh..Sheba? NO SHEBA!!!"  
  
Piers hold Sheba tight against him, "No this can't be happening!", tears stream over his face, "Sheba I don't want to lose you, I want to stay with you forever, please don't leave me!"  
  
"Poor little baby", interrupted a nasty voice, "You shouldn't have killed her, look what you have done".  
  
Piers gazed first for a few seconds to the ground, then he stood up, his eyes filled with tears and anger, "YOU MONSTERS!!!"  
  
Piers grapped his sword back of the ground, and started to run towards the fire adepts, "YOU'LL PAY FO THIS!!!!"  
  
Saturos smiled and dark chains surrounded Piers again, he felt that he again couldn't move.  
  
"You can't fight us", said Saturos, "You're to weak", an evil smile crossed his face, "You couldn't even protect your girlfriend".  
  
More tears swelled up in Piers eyes, he felt useless and guilty, he felt his end coming.  
  
Menardi looked at Agatio and Karst, "Now it's your job to finish him".  
  
"Gladly", smiled Karst, she took out her scythe and walked towards Piers.  
  
But suddenly voices echoed through the woods.  
  
"PIERS! SHEBA!"  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU!?"  
  
Piers looked up, those voices came from Isaac and Garet!  
  
"SHEBA! PIERS! WE'RE HERE!"  
  
Mia and Ivan! Piers looked into the direction where the voices came from.  
  
The fire adepts looked at each other.  
  
"It's Isaac", said Saturos his eyes burned with fury.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Helga: It's getting interesting in the next chapter  
  
Piers: Wheeeeeehhhh Sheba!  
  
Helga: .........  
  
Piers: I want my Sheba back!  
  
Helga: Maybe next chapter will get better.  
  
Piers: Wheeeeehhhhh!!!!  
  
Helga: Um...right...I think I'm gonna try to beat Dullahan again....  
  
Piers: Whhhheeeeehhhh!!!  
  
Piers: .....oh yeah! Please review.......wheeehhhhhh!!! 


	13. Confrontation

Helga: Hay I'm back.  
  
Piers: It's about time T_T  
  
Helga: ^_^ Did you all had a nice X-mas?  
  
Piers: Merry X-mas everyone!  
  
Helga: X-mas is over already..  
  
Piers: O yeah ^_^ well continue!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Piers! Sheba!"  
  
Saturos eyes began to glow with a red evil glow, "Isaac".  
  
He shared a asking look with Menardi, she nodded, they began to walk to where the sound of the voices of Isaac, Mia, Ivan and Garet came from.  
  
Piers felt the dark chains around him disappear, he fell on his knees to the ground, sweat drops streamed across his face, he gazed stunned at the ground, trembling all over his body, still not believing what happened.  
  
Karst and Agatio turned towards Saturos and Menardi.  
  
"It looks like they are coming this way", said Agatio, he looked at Piers and Sheba, "They are surging for these fools".  
  
Saturos smiled a evil twisted smile and nodded, "Yeah the're coming, I'v been waiting for you Isaac", dark energy chains wrapped around him.  
  
"To bad we can't handle him ourself", said Menardi, with dark cold eyes with no emotion, "But with our dark powers we'll let him and his remaining friends suffer like they never sufferd before".  
  
Piers sqweezed his fists, still gazing at the ground, "No.no please.I..I won't let you this".  
  
Karst smiled at him with a slight look, "And would you do about it?", she walked towards him with her scythe in her hand, "You're all gonna die, accept it Lemurian".  
  
Piers eyes filled with tears of anger and despair, "You.you..YOU MONSTERS!!!"  
  
He quickly got back on his feets again, and grapped his sword back of the ground, "I will never NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!!!", blinded by his anger he ran towards Karst, his sword raised.  
  
"You fool!", jelled Karst, she swept her scythe through the air, Piers had his sword raised above his head, so he made a easy target for Karst, Karst's scythe cut through Piers stomach, Piers spread his eyes wide open when he saw his blood spurt out his stomach.  
  
"That takes care of that", smiled Karst.  
  
Piers dropped on the ground with one hand agaist his stomach, blood leaped through his fingers, shocked he gazed at it, he tried to say something, but instead he chocked up blood, a dark clowd appeared before his eyes.  
  
"I'm going to die!", Piers thoughts went fast through his mind, he tried to get up but he couldn't, a teribble pain went through his body, "NO!"  
  
In the mean while were Isaac,Garet, Mia, and Ivan still looking for Piers and Sheba.  
  
"Isaac", Garet turned around, "I heard something, over there", he pointed to a direction.  
  
"I heard it too", said Isaac, "I sounded like a scream, come on let's check it out".  
  
The three friends ran away towards the direction of the scream.  
  
Saturos turned around and smiled, "Do you here that?"  
  
Agatio looked at the direction where Saturos pointed to, "What?"  
  
Saturos closed his eyes and smiled evil, "Those footsteps, do you here those footsteps? It's Isaac, he's coming".  
  
"He's running right into his dead", laughed Menardi, "That foolish boy, it's payback time".  
  
Piers laid on the ground, blood still leaping out his stomach, slowly he tried to open his eyes, "No Isaac.please go away..please", he wispered, but it only caused him to chock even more blood out his mouth, tears stream over his face when he tried to move towards Sheba, she laid a few steps away from him, he tried to reach her hand, but the pain was to big, he chocked again and closed his eyes.  
  
Isaac, Mia, Garet and Ivan came closer and closer, not knowing what awaits them.  
  
"They got to be here somewhere", said Isaac, while looking around, suddenly he heard a voice.  
  
"Hello Isaac".  
  
Isaac, Mia, Garet and Ivan looked shocked at the direction where the voice came from.  
  
"It's been a while isn't it".  
  
Shocked and stunned they looked at the four persons standing in the front of them, four persons with evil twisted smiles on their faces.  
  
Two of them were wrapped in some kind of mist, you could look right through them  
  
"It.it..can't be", startled Garet, "No you.you can't be.  
  
"Surprised?", asked Menardi evil.  
  
"But you.you are..you are Saturos and Menardi!", jelled Ivan.  
  
"What a clever boy", smiled Menardi.  
  
"No we killed you", said Mia with her eyes wide open, unable to believe what see saw, "You..you should be dead, this.this can't be!"  
  
"We are dead", growled Saturos, "Can't you see it!?"  
  
Isaac, Mia, Garet and Ivan stared with great disbelieve at the two ghosts before them.  
  
"Oh NO!", screamed Mia, when she saw Piers and Sheba, she ran towards them, "No! What have you done to them!?"  
  
But Agatio blocked her way and slammed her on the ground, "I didn't think so missie".  
  
"MIA!!!", Isaac ran towards her, "Are you okay?"  
  
Mia groaned and got back on her feets, "Yeah I'm okay, thanks Isaac".  
  
Isaac looked angry at the four fire adepts, "What do you want from us!?"  
  
Karst smiled, "You're such a fool, what do you think we want?"  
  
Saturos eyes began to glow red again, and he walked towards Isaac, "It's payback time Isaac, you and you friends won't leave this place alive".  
  
"Ya think so?", said Garet with fury burning in his eyes, "We already beat you once! We'll do it again!"  
  
Menardi also walked towards the adepts, "This time it's different, don't worry it will all be over soon".  
  
"Don't count on it", Ivan drew his sword, "We are a lot stronger than when we defeated you".  
  
Saturos smiled a twisted smile, dark chains wrapped around his body, "It doesn't matter how strong you've become, we are immortal, we are ghosts".  
  
The adepts looked stunned at Saturos and Menardi.  
  
"What's the matter?", laughed Karst, "A little bit scared now?"  
  
"Not at all!", jelled Isaac, "We'll take revenge for our friends!"  
  
"And that's exacly what we WILL do!", said Ivan.  
  
Saturos smiled again, "Ivan would you like to destroy your own friends?"  
  
Ivan looked confused at Saturos, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Saturos eyes began to glow again, the dark chains of energy now wrapped around Ivan, his eyes grew big, he felt his breath stuck in his throat, "What's.what's happening!"  
  
"NO IVAN!!!", Isaac, Mia and Garet ran to their friend.  
  
Slowly the dark chains disappeared again, and Ivan stood there with his eyes blank, showing no emotion.  
  
"Ivan are you okay?", asked Mia concernd.  
  
Saturos smiled an evil twisted smile again, "Now Ivan DESTROY YOUR FRIENDS!!!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Helga: Another cliffie!  
  
Piers: Urg.my stomach hurts..  
  
Helga: Ai..  
  
Piers: This story doesn't look good! We're all dying!!!  
  
Helga: Who knows, but I love story's with a happy end, so maybe this will have a happy end.  
  
Piers: Maybe?  
  
Piers: T_T urg..whatever, REVIEW PLEASE?! 


	14. A nightmare becomes reality

Helga: I'm back! ^_^ sorry for being gone for so long.  
  
Piers: T_T..My stomache still hurts..  
  
Helga: I'm gonna try to make this chappie a little more intresting, at least I'll try ^_^ It's almost the end of this story so I try to make a happy end.  
  
Piers: Am I going to stay alive?  
  
Helga: I'm not telling you that.  
  
Piers: T_T  
  
Helga: Well on with it! ^_^  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 14:  
  
"Ivan? Are you okay?", Mia gazed nervous at the blond boy before her, "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Ivan smiled a strange twisted smile, he drew his sword and he put it on Mia.  
  
"Ivan!", Isaac stepped forewards to grap Ivan's arm, "What the hell are you think your doing!", Ivan looked up at Isaac, his eyes blank with no emotion, smiling at him.  
  
Mia took this change to grap the other arm of Ivan, "Let go of your sword Ivan, you don't want to hurt us, we're friends remember", Mia tried to take Ivan's sword, but he held it in his hand with ordinary strange power.  
  
Ivan began to move strangely, Isaac Garet, and Mia tried to hold him, but suddenly it felt as like their hands were burning, Ivan's eyes began to glow dark, and strange dark smoke steamed out his eyes.  
  
Isaac, Garet and Mia jumped back, while looking shocked at Ivan.  
  
"What's .. what's happening?!", yelled Mia.  
  
"I don't know", said Garet, "But be carefull".  
  
Isaac looked at the four evil fire adepts, who looked satisfised at their mind slave, Isaac felt his blood race through his vains, how dare those monsters, how could they do this to Ivan! Isaac started to tremble with anger and hate, those monsters killed already four of his friends, how dare they to do that!  
  
"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!!!"  
  
everybody stared at Isaac.  
  
Tears began to stream out Isaac's eyes, "Why them? It's me you want right?", Isaac started to walk towards Saturos and Menardi, "Leave them alone, do with me whatever you want".  
  
"NO ISAAC!", yelled Garet.  
  
Saturos smiled a evil twisted smile, "Indeed Isaac, you're the one we want".  
  
"Then take me!", yelled Isaac at him, "Why do you want to kill them first?!"  
  
"To make you feel even worse", laughed Menardi, "It's to bad we can't do it ourself, but as long we have our revenge it's fine with me".  
  
Isaac shook his head, while gazing at the ground, "You ... you guys are sick in your mind!", Isaac quickly drew his Sol blade and slashed at Saturos.  
  
"I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!!!", he cried.  
  
The sol blade slashes many times through Saturos who stood there laughing at Isaac, "Foolish boy, don't you remember? Menardi and I are ghosts, you can't harm us!"  
  
Menardi smiled, "But we on the other hand", dark chains appeared out of nothing and wrapped around Isaac, he felt his breath stuck in his throat.  
  
"NO ISAAC!!!", Mia ran towards her friend, "LET ISAAC GO!!!"  
  
Isaac looked shocked at the ground, "This..this is exact like the nightmare I had", Isaac tried to move but he couldn't, he was stuck, a dark force pussed him on the ground.  
  
Mia grapped Isaac's arm, "Come on Isaac! Get up!"  
  
"I .. I can't", said Isaac with a trembling voice, he looked at Garet who tried to hold of Ivan, "Listen Mia, you and Garet have to run away".  
  
Mia gazed stunned at Isaac, "No Isaac! There's no way that I'll leave you here!"  
  
Agatio and Karst stood a few meters behind Saturos and Menardi, looking at the things that were happening.  
  
"Um ... Karst", asked Agatio, "We don't play a big part in this now, do we?"  
  
Karst shook her head, "Just wait it will come".  
  
Suddenly a scream echoed through the area, Mia and Isaac looked schocked at Garet, he stood there with a sword stuck in his stomach.  
  
"NO! IVAN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!", yelled Mia.  
  
Garet gazed with disbelieve at Ivan, Ivan stood before his with a big evil twisted smile on his face, Garet dropped his own sword on the ground and moved his hand to his stomach, he felt his blood leaping out, he slowly looked down at his stomach, a dark cloud appeared before his eyes when he fell on the ground.  
  
"GARET!!!", yelled Mia and Isaac, Mia ran to Garet to use her pure ply, but before she reached him raised Ivan his sword and let it sink in Garet's throat, blood spurt out and Garet could let out one last scream.  
  
"NOOOO!!!", Mia bursted out in tears, "Why Ivan!? Why!?", she walked towards him.  
  
"NO! MIA!", yelled Isaac, "don't do it! Don't come near him!"  
  
Mia gazed at Isaac, her thoughts went fast through her mind, then she dicided to ran back to Isaac, she pulled at his arm, "Come on Isaac", she cried, "You have to get up! You have to!"  
  
"Mia", Isaac looked her in the eyes, "Don't worry about me, run away, please."  
  
Mia shook her head and kissed him, "No I could never leave you here alone", big tears rolled over her face, "I'll protect you Isaac".  
  
"No! Don't do that Mia!", yelled Isaac, "This is exact like the nightmare I had, if you stay here you'll die", Isaac looked at Mia, she could see the despair in his eyes, "Please Mia", cried Isaac, "Run away, I don't want you to die".  
  
Menardi smiled a nasty smile, "Oh how sweet, but don't think we'll let the girl escape, she'll die! Just like the rest of you, but first that other boy".  
  
"IVAN!", yelled Mia.  
  
The dark chains around Ivan slowly disappeared, his eyes became normal again, he blinked and looked confused around him.  
  
"What happened?", he asked, then his eye fell on Garet, who laid lifeless on the ground in a big puddle of blood.  
  
"NO! GARET!", yelled Ivan, while he kneeled on the ground by Garet, "NO! NOT YOU TOO!"  
  
"It seems the dead of your friend makes you sad", smiled Saturos, "And then to think that you are the one that killed him".  
  
Ivan looked shocked at Saturos, "What did you say?"  
  
"Don't you remember?", asked Menardi sarcastic, "You killed your friend".  
  
"No.", Ivan stood up and shook his head it's a lie, A LIE!", trembeling he looked asking at Mia and Isaac, but the depressed looks on their faces told him enough.  
  
"No", tears stream over Ivan's face, "I'm not a murder, say that this isn't true!"  
  
"Oh but it is", laughed Menardi.  
  
Ivan dropped himself on the ground and gazed at Garet, "Garet .. I'm .. I'm so sorry", he cried, "plaese forgive me".  
  
Mia buried her face in Isaac's chest and cried, Isaac trembeled with anger, "It's not your fault Ivan", he said, "Those .. Those ..THOSE MONSTERS MADE YOU DO IT!!!".  
  
Ivan said nothing in return, he stared with big eyes full tears at Garet.  
  
"It seems you really feel guilty about killing your friend", said Saturos, "You look so depressed", he turned towards Agatio, "Put him out of his misery".  
  
"Gladly", laughed Agatio, "It's about time you let me do something, I was getting bored".  
  
"No!", cried Mia, "Please NO!"  
  
Agatio walked towards Ivan, with a big smile on his face he took out his sword.  
  
Ivan looked up at Agatio and sighed, tears still stream over his pale face, "Go ahead kill me", said Ivan softly.  
  
Agatio busted out in laughter, he turned towards the other three fire adepts, "Did you guys hear that?! This guy actually wants to die!"  
  
"Ivan!", yelled Isaac, "Run away! You don't have to feel guilty over Garet's dead! It wasn't you who killed him! It was Menardi!"  
  
Ivan didn't respond, he closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
Agatio turned around to face Ivan again, "Well if you want to die, prepare to have your wish granted", he lifted his sword above Ivan, "Farewell".  
  
The sword swifted through the air and cut Ivan's arm of, Ivan spread his eyes wide open, he wanted to scream but there came no sound out his throat, he fell on his knees on the ground breathing heavily.  
  
"NO IVAN!!!", yelled Isaac and Mia.  
  
Mia stood up to run towards Ivan, but something pulled her back, she spread her eyes wide open when she saw Agatio slash again with his sword at Ivan, she screamed when she saw his head rolling towards her and Isaac. "Oh NO!", she buried again her face in Isaac's chest, "NO! he cut his head of!"  
  
Agatio smiled satisficed while he walked towards the other three fire adepts again.  
  
Saturos smiled, "Now only two to go, were almost done."  
  
"The grant finaly!", laughed Karst, "Can I finish of Isaac?"  
  
"No!", yelled Agatio, "I wanted to do that!"  
  
"Go right ahead", smiled Menardi, "Finish them!"  
  
Agatio and Karst walked towards Isaac and Mia, Isaac held Mia tight against him, Mia cried in his chest, Karst raised her scythe and Agatio swifted his sword through the air.  
  
"Farewell Isaac", said Saturos, and he gave Agatio and Karst a sign to strike when suddenly a voice spoke from behind a three.  
  
"Not so fast Saturos."  
  
Everyone looked up at the person who came from behind the three.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Helga: Cliffie! ^_^  
  
Piers: You really enjoy cliffhangers don't you?  
  
Helga: Yup ^_^  
  
Piers: Well who's the person behind the three?  
  
Helga: heh heh heh guess.  
  
Piers: hmm..T_T  
  
Helga: Well I think I'm gonna work on my other story now "I will always be with you"  
  
Piers: Okay  
  
Piers: Review please 


	15. Rescue

Helga: Sorry for not updating for such a long time, my computer was broken and I wasn't able to update but finally here is chappie 15 ^_^  
  
Piers: T_T that's about time...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 15: Rescue  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Everybody stared at the person that came from behind a tree.  
  
"Not so fast Saturos", he spoke.  
  
Mia spread her eyes wide open when she saw the long blue haired man with an angry expression on his face.  
  
"Alex!"  
  
Alex looked at Mia and tried to smile at her, "Yes Mia it's me".  
  
"Alex what are you doing here?", asked Menardi annoyed.  
  
Alex stared angry at Menardi but suddenly an weird smile crossed his face, "We have some unfinished business I like to take care of".  
  
Saturos laughed an evil twisted smile, "Oh really? And what would that be?"  
  
The smile on Alex face disappeared and his eyes glowed with hate, "You two know exactly what I mean!", he pointed at Saturos and Menardi, "I'm surprised to see you two alive, but this gives me the chance for revenge!"  
  
Isaac and Mia starred confused at Alex, just as Agatio and Karst.  
  
"Um Menardi what's going on here?", asked Karst with a confused look on her face, what's up with Alex?"  
  
Menardi didn't move her gaze from Alex and ignored her sister, "First Alex: We are not alive, can't you see it? Saturos and I are ghosts you can't harm us!"  
  
Alex didn't respond to Menardi and gazed at Isaac and Mia, "Where are the rest of your friends?"  
  
Isaac pointed with a trembling finger at Garet, Ivan, Sheba and Piers, "They .... They killed them all".  
  
Alex looked shocked at the lifeless body's that laid on the ground, "Oh my .....", his expression turned even more in anger, "This has gone to far!"  
  
"And what would you do about it?", laughed Agatio.  
  
Alex growled at him, then he graphed Isaac's arm.  
  
"Hey what's the big idea?!", asked Isaac.  
  
"I'm gonna wrap us to a save place", said Alex soft, "Then we'll think of a plan to end this sick game of them".  
  
Alex was about to teleport when he suddenly sensed something, "Wait I sense a lifeforce, it comes from .... The Lemurian, it's weak but he's not dead".  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Don't think we'll let you get away this easily!", yelled Karst, she raised her scythe and started to run towards Alex, "DIE!!!"  
  
The scythe swifted through the sky, but Alex wrapped just in time with Isaac and Mia to avoid the blow and they reappeared next to Piers.  
  
Alex quickly graphed Piers and was about to teleport again.  
  
"NO!!!!", yelled Saturos, "No! we can't let them escape, GET THEM!!!!"  
  
Karst jumped up in the sky her scythe ready to strike, the razor sharp scythe cut through Alex arm, he screamed when his blood spurt out.  
  
"NO ALEX! HOLD ON! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!", yelled Mia at him.  
  
"We cannot allow that to happen!", screamed Saturos while he started to glow in a dark light.  
  
"Oh no! Isaac he's doing it again!", yelled Mia.  
  
On that moment Agatio also jumped up in the sky with his sword raised, "YOU WILL ALL DIE HERE!!!!"  
  
"Alex! What's the matter!? Why aren't you using you teleport technique!?", yelled Isaac.  
  
The dark energy chains wrapped around Alex, he spread his eyes wide open while he screamed, he let Isaac, Mia and Piers drop on the ground.  
  
Alex's eyes began to glow in a dark light, an even darker aura encircled his body while he was panting heavily.  
  
"Alex don't let it get to you!", yelled Isaac, he understood that Alex was their only chance to escape, if Alex became a mind slave than it was all over.  
  
Alex dropped on his knees on the ground, "NO! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!!!"  
  
"Don't try to fight against it my dear Alex", smiled Menardi, "It will soon be all over".  
  
"NO!", cried Mia, "Isaac what are we gonna do!? I don't want to die!"  
  
"MIA WATCH OUT!!!", screamed Isaac when he saw Agatio behind her ready to strike her with his sword.  
  
Isaac ran towards Mia and graphed her and pulled her down, just in time to avoid the blow, quickly they got up again before Agatio could slash at them another blow.  
  
Isaac casted a Grand gaia at Agatio and he slammed against a tree.  
  
"Isaac look!", yelled Mia while she pointed at Alex, "The darkness around him is disappearing!"  
  
"Saturos you fool!", yelled Menardi at her comrade, "Give it more power I'll help if it's to hard for you!", and she also started to in dark light which surrounded Alex.  
  
"I .... I won't .... Let you..... control ME!", panted Alex, while he was trembling all over his body, sweat drops were streaming over his face, "Mia! Isaac!", he reached a trembling arm to them, "Quickly I ..... can't ....hold on any..... longer!"  
  
Isaac and Mia ran towards Alex, Isaac quickly graphed Piers by his arm and together they clamped themselves on Alex.  
  
"NO WAY!", Karst and Agatio ran to Alex but Alex teleported just in time, leaving Agatio and Karst fall in the dust.  
  
The four fire adepts stared blank at the empty place were their victims stood a few seconds ago.  
  
"DAMN IT!!!", Saturos eyes glowed evil red with fury, "How could they escape! This can't be!"  
  
Karst stood up, "Sorry we did everything we could, but why weren't your dark powers not working on Alex?"  
  
"I don't know!", snarled Saturos, "BUT WHO THE F*CK CARES!!!! THEY GOT AWAY!!!!"  
  
"Come on Sati", smiled Menardi, "We'll get another chance, just relax everything is gonna be just fine".  
  
"Yeah, you're right", said Saturos with an evil twisted smile, "This is not over yet Isaac!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Piers: I knew I wasn't dead! ^_^  
  
Helga: Not yet....  
  
Piers: 0.o  
  
Helga: Well this chapter was pretty hard to write but I hope you'll like it.  
  
Piers: review ^_^ 


	16. There's still hope

Helga: Okay on to chappie 16.  
  
Piers: Yay!  
  
Helga: It's getting a bit confusing I think but I'll try to make it right ^_^  
  
Piers: ^_^  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 16  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After their escape with help from Alex, Isaac Mia and Piers arrived in Contigo inn, Piers was still unconscious and laid on a bed, Mia used her Ply non stop on him, Isaac stood next to her, hoping that Piers would wake up soon, Alex sat on a chair next to a window and stared outside without saying a word.  
  
"How's Piers doing?", asked Isaac, he looked at the Lemurian.  
  
"I don't know", answered Mia, "I hope that I'm able to revive him".  
  
Isaac nodded and stared at Alex, he saved them, but why? Wasn't Alex their enemy? He traveled with saturos and Menardi but now it seemed that he hated them, has something happened?  
  
"Alex?"  
  
The blue haired man turned around and looked at Isaac, "Yes?"  
  
"Thank you for saving us", Isaac tried to smile a bit at Alex, "You risked your own life by doing it, I own you that".  
  
Alex turned again to the window and continued to stare outside, "I don't need your thanks".  
  
Isaac and Mia shared a confused look, and there was silence for a couple of minutes.  
  
"So what are you planning to do now Alex?", asked Mia  
  
"Why do you want to know?", asked Alex, his face got an angry expression.  
  
"I was just asking", Mia turned again to Piers, he moaned soft and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Piers", Mia smiled when the Lemurian looked at her, "Your alive, oh I'm so glad you're alive", her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Thank goodness", sighed Isaac, "I was getting worried".  
  
Piers looked confused around, "What ..... what happened?"  
  
"Oh no", Piers started to tremble and looked shocked, "S... Sheba?"  
  
Mia laid a hand on his shoulder and stared at the ground while her eyes filled with more tears.  
  
"Ivan? Garet?"  
  
Isaac also stared at the ground, "They..... they are .... gone Piers, all of them, we are the only one's left".  
  
"No...no it can't be", Piers spread his eyes wide open and clenched his fists while he trembled all over his body, "No! Don't lie to me! This is not true!", tears stream over his pale face.  
  
Nobody said a word for a couple of minutes.  
  
"I ... I even killed Sheba!", screamed Piers suddenly, "They made me kill her!", Piers buried his face in his hands while he cried.  
  
Mia hugged him, "Please Piers you don't have to feel guilty about that, we all know how those monsters can control other people".  
  
Piers wiped his tears from his face and stared angry at his fists, "They .... Those monsters .... They..... THEY WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!"  
  
Piers jumped out his bed and graphed his sword when suddenly his eye fell on Alex.  
  
Alex sat still on his chair, without moving a muscle, staring out the window.  
  
"What is he doing here!?", yelled Piers angry, he pointed his sword at Alex, "You're with those monsters aren't you!?"  
  
"No Piers! It's okay, Alex saved us", said Isaac, "He used his teleport technique to bring us here"  
  
"What?", Piers looked confused at Alex.  
  
Alex stood up, "That's true, I saved you guys".  
  
"Why?", asked Piers, "You're our enemy!"  
  
Alex grinned, "That my be so, but I think I need your help, it's kinda embarrassing for me to ask the help of you fools, but there's no other option, and since I saved you it is the least you can do to repay me".  
  
"What do we have to do?", asked Isaac, with an distrusting look he gazed at Alex.  
  
"Help me to destroy saturos and Menardi for good, I know we both have the same goal when it comes to those two, and I may have a plan to that". "Alex I thought that you, saturos and Menardi were friends?", asked Mia, "What happened between you?"  
  
A sad look crossed over Alex's face, "Mia .... It's better not to know okay?"  
  
"Come on Alex don't act so mysterious", said Isaac, "You can tell us"  
  
"No!", yelled Alex, "I said I won't tell you! If I tell you then that will change everything!"  
  
Piers, Isaac and Mia stared confused at Alex.  
  
"Don't look at me like that!", yelled Alex, "Now let's go, and I'll tell you my plan to beat Saturos and Menardi!"  
  
+++++  
  
"Did you find them already?", a raw voice asked.  
  
"No not yet Saturos", answered Agatio, "But I think they are hiding in Contigo, it's close by, so shall we move to Contigo?"  
  
"Hm ...", Menardi gazed at saturos, "What do you think?"  
  
"It's possible that they are hiding and try to think about a plan to beat us", answered saturos.  
  
"Hahaha", laughed Karst, "Beat you? That's impossible"  
  
Menardi smiled, "Yeah you're right sister, well let's go and find them! It's time to settle this once and for all!"  
  
+++++  
  
"Okay what's the big plan Alex?", asked Isaac, "Something good I might hope".  
  
Alex stared out the window, "First..... first I need to talk with Mia", a nervous expression crossed his face, "Come with me Mia", and Alex walked out the room.  
  
"Me?", Mia stared confused at Isaac and Piers, "What does he want from me?"  
  
"I don't know", said Isaac.  
  
"Maybe we should go after him", said Piers, "But can we trust him?"  
  
"I think so", said Isaac, "He seems to hate Saturos and Menardi as well".  
  
"Good let's go", Mia also walked out the room, Alex stood in the hall waiting for her.  
  
"Okay what do you have to discus with Mia?", asked Piers  
  
Alex stared at Piers and Isaac, "It's something I have to tell her, only to her, can you two please wait outside for us?"  
  
"Well...."  
  
Piers and Isaac stared at each other for a few seconds.  
  
"You can trust me", Said Alex, "I won't harm her, I only have to tell her something, that's all".  
  
"It's okay guys", Mia smiled at them, "Please wait outside, I'll be right back".  
  
Isaac and Piers nodded, "Good, see you soon", after that they walked out the inn.  
  
Mia looked at Alex, "Okay Alex we're alone now, what is it you want me to tell?"  
  
"Mia what I'm going to say now is the truth", Alex stared at Mia, while he walked back to the room they were in and sat down on the chair again.  
  
"Okay I'll listen", said Mia, while she sat down on a bed.  
  
"Mia you have met Saturos and Menardi before, two years ago", said Alex.  
  
Mia smiled at Alex, "No that's not true Alex, I didn't even know Isaac back then".  
  
Alex stared down, "I know this sounds stupid, but it is the truth, you have to believe me, you fought with Saturos and Menardi two years ago, alone".  
  
"No I didn't! I ...."  
  
"Please Mia let me finish".  
  
Alex sighed, "I guess you can't remember much of the last two years? Can you?"  
  
Mia stared at Alex, "I don't know, .... But..."  
  
"You can't remember", Alex voice became soft and sad, "To many things happened in the past"  
  
"Alex I don't get it", said Mia, she became nervous, "What's your point? And why are you this sad?"  
  
"You won the fight Mia", said Alex soft, "With your power"  
  
"What power?", asked Mia, "My water attacks?"  
  
Alex shook his head, "Your power of light"  
  
"Power of light?", Mia looked confused at Alex, "I have not that kind of power".  
  
"Yes you do", said Alex, "You only can't remember it, and that's because ....." Alex sighed.  
  
"Because of what Alex?", asked Mia.  
  
Alex stood up and gazed out the window, a sad look on his face, "Saturos and Menardi, they ..... they erased your memory of the past".  
  
"What?", Mia's eyes grew big, "Alex this is very hard to believe".  
  
"But it is the truth!", Alex turned around to face Mia, he had a despaired look on his face, "Tell me Mia! Tell me what you know from your past two years ago!"  
  
There was silence for a few minutes.  
  
"You can't tell, can you?", asked Alex.  
  
Mia slowly shook her head, "I ..... I can't believe it, I never thought about it"  
  
"They erased your memory so you wouldn't be able to remember your powers of light", continued Alex, "Because those powers were so great that no evil could stand a chance against it"  
  
"But wait a second!", yelled Mia, "You said that I won the battle!"  
  
Alex smiled a bit at her, "You decided to let them live Mia".  
  
"I did?"  
  
Alex nodded, "And that was their chance to rob you from your memory".  
  
"But how?", Mia stared at the ground, unable to believe what Alex told her, "Do they really have power to erase people's memory?"  
  
Alex nodded, "Do you believe me Mia?"  
  
"I .... I don't know", said Mia trembling, "I'm a bit confused".  
  
"Your powers of light will surely destroy Saturos and Menardi", said Alex, "You only have to remember them".  
  
"But how?", asked Mia.  
  
"We'll find out", said Alex, "I'm sure of it, then we'll make them pay for erasing your memory".  
  
Mia stared at Alex, "Alex?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why are you so sad about my lost memory? And why do you hate Saturos and Menardi?" Alex sighed, "I don't think that it's right to tell you now?"  
  
Mia looked confused at Alex, "Has this to do with me?"  
  
Alex nodded.  
  
"Please tell me?", asked Mia.  
  
"Mia you and Isaac are lovers aren't you?"  
  
"Yes", answered Mia, "Why do you ask that?"  
  
"Because before you lost your memory, you and me ..... we were....."  
  
"Lovers"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Helga: It's funny that I came up with this while I was writing it ^_^  
  
Piers: So when are we gonna smash Saturos and those other Fire adepts?  
  
Helga: Real soon  
  
Piers: Yay! ^_^  
  
Helga: Well this chappie was a bit confusing I think but I'll give more explanations in next chappie if you like ^_^  
  
Piers: And thanks for all the great reviews ^_^ 


	17. lovers?

Piers: "This might sound stupid but: She's gonna update! 0o"

Helga: feels poke from procne "eh....heh heh heh I'm sorry for being gone for so long....

Piers: VV "yeah right, surely everybody here has forgotten about you and this story by now".

Helga: "uhu I think so too but....

Piers: "What the heck! Just go already "

Chapter 17

Saturos and Menardi were just about to kill Isaac and Mia with the help of Karst and Agatio, when suddenly Alex showed up.

Surprisingly the dark powers of Saturos and Menardi weren't fully working on Alex, so Alex took this change to rescue Isaac Mia and Piers who was found still alive.

Later in Contigo inn Piers was healed, Alex was acting mysterious and asked of Isaac and Piers to leave Mia and him alone so he could talk to her about something important.

Mia learned that she once had defeated Saturos and Menardi in the past, due to her 'powers of light' but as kind as she is she decided to let them go, however Saturos and Menardi erased her memory, the memory of her power, about them, and she forgot all about a certain person...

Mia sat on a bed and gazed at Alex who was staring outside a window.

"Alex?", she asked, "What is it? Why have you became all sad of a sudden?"

Alex sighed and turned around to face Mia, he tried to smile at her, but it turned out as a sad smile, "Mia..."

"Mia...you and Isaac are lovers right?"

Mia nodded, "Yes we are"

"I see", Alex walked towards Mia and sat down next to her, "You forgot everything..."

Mia moved unnoticed a little bit away from Alex, "Yes that's what you said! I forgot everything, but why are you...."

"Mia we were lovers!", Alex shouted, "But you forgot all about it!"

Mia stared stunned at Alex, Alex looked down at the ground, "We...we really..were lovers", repeated Alex.

"Lovers?", asked Mia.

"Yes", Alex breathed heavily and was shaking, "I...we...we loved each other"

Mia continued to stare at Alex, she shook her head, "No...No way"

"It's the truth Mia!", Alex graphed Mia and hugged her tight against him, "And I still love you!"

Mia tried to push Alex away, "Alex stop it!"

"You are mine Mia", Alex whispered soft, while he tried not let his tears flow.

Mia felt his warm arms around her hugging her tight, it kinda felt familiar, still weird and scary, but also a part of her liked it, "it's like a something I've experienced before", she thought while closing her eyes.

Suddenly something warm streamed down her face.

A tear?

Mia opened her eyes and noticed that Alex was crying softly.

"Alex?", Mia reached out her hand to wipe of his tears, "Why? Why are you crying?"

Alex smiled at Mia, "Cause I can have you back now, you are everything to me, I love you so much Mia"

Mia slowly shook her head, "No...this ..this is wrong, I can't be with you Alex, I belong to Isaac now, I'm sorry..."

Alex loosened his grip on Mia and looked at her, "No it's not wrong, we never broke up! We can go back Mia, we can go back to the times we were happy"

Mia gazed at Alex, to her surprise she felt her own tears stream down her face now, "I... I am happy now Alex, I'm happy with Isaac"

"I love you Mia", Alex cried, "Please try to remember me! Try to remember you're powers of light!"

"I... I just can't Alex, I can't remember anything at all! I love Isaac now!", Mia stood up and walked towards the door, but Alex graphed her by her wrist and pulled her back into his arms.

"If you can't remember anything then I'll help you to remember", Alex said, and with that he pushed his lips on Mia's.

Mia's eyes grew wide, she wanted to push Alex away, but on the other hand it felt so good, like they kissed before.

Slowly Alex released Mia and looked at her.

Mia gazed at the ground, "I ... I think I could remember that, this kiss ... we..."

Alex hugged her again against him, "I know you can remember me again, like I also know you will remember you're hidden powers again."

"It's... it was just a feeling I had", Mia defended herself while pushing Alex away from her again, "Just a feeling! Nothing more than that."

Alex nodded, "It's okay Mia, take you're time."

Mia turned away from Alex, "Don't expect anything from me Alex, I'm with Isaac, you can't change my feelings for him."

Alex sighed, "I'm confident I can", he smiled, "Now let's focus on you're powers."

"I'm going back to Isaac and Piers", Mia said, "If I really process those powers then they should know about it as well."

Alex nodded in agreement, "Yup let's do that", he stroke Mia's hair and smiled at her.

"Please don't touch me anymore", Said Mia, "I'm not you're girlfriend."

Alex gazed at her, "I really hope you'll remember me soon Mia."

"What's taking them soooooooo long!", Isaac kicked against a tree outside, "I'm tired of waiting!"

Piers sighed, he leaned against a tree and watched Isaac who began to get inpatient and kicked against tree's out of boredom.

"Isaac", Piers yawned, "don't waste you're energy, we'll need you for when those bastards will show up again."

"I know! I know!", yelled Isaac, "I just completely DON'T trust Alex!"

Piers sighed, "He saved us remember? I'm sure the guy's okay "

Isaac walked towards Piers and sat down next to him, "Piers? What ... what do you think what will happen to us?"

inset sad music

"Only the three of us are still left, we lost everybody ... everything we had, our friendship, the bond between all of us... it ... it broke ...."

Piers wrapped an arm around Isaac, "Isaac it will be okay, everything will turn out fine, I'll never forget what those monsters did, how they forced me to kill Sheba, I had no control on it, still ..... I still feel like it's my fault, I just wasn't strong enough, I couldn't protect her."

"Piers ...", Isaac looked at the Lemurian while trying his best to hold back his tears.

"They ruined everything, our friends .... But we WILL make them pay for it!"

"Then how?", asked Isaac, "It looks like there's no stopping them, we just aren't strong enough to do it."

Piers smiled, "I don't know why but I have just this feeling that everything will be okay, and we will not be alone, I'm sure all our friends will help us to go through with it, even if they are not here, we will not be alone, ever."

"Piers", Isaac smiled a bit at the Lemurian, "Thank you."

"That's right!", someone interrupted their conversation, "Together we'll stand strong!", Alex and Mia came walking towards them."

"Alex! Mia!", Isaac and Piers stood up, "Finally you're back", Isaac smiled at Mia and wrapped an arm around him, he didn't noticed the glare that Alex gave him.

"Anyway I have to tell you two the same thing I talked with Mia about", Said Alex, "I know the way how to beat Saturos and Menardi once and for all".

in the mean while....

"Menardi look! There! We almost made it to Contigo", Karst laughed

Menardi nodded, "Good then it's almost the end of Isaac and his friends."

"Let's go and make them suffer", Saturos smiled twisted.

Agatio swung his sword around, "It's almost done!"

Helga: Yeah almost done

Piers: We're gonna get them back!

Helga: Anyway I'll try to update a bit sooner the next time VV

Piers: Blegghh lol


End file.
